Mon Coeur est une pierre Philosophale
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Nos deux frères, rencontre Kisara une femme qui se transforme en chat, et Lizarwa qui viennent de Resembull, elles cherchent un médicament pour sauver Winry gravement malade, quand à Edward, il n’oublie pas Winry qui l’a trahi
1. 1 L'enfant Immortel

**Mon cœur est une pierre philosophale**

_**Résumés** : Nos deux frères, rencontre Kisara une femme qui se transforme en chat, et Lizarwa qui viennent de Resembull, elles cherchent un médicament pour sauver Winry gravement malade, quand à Edward, il n'oublie pas Winry qui l'a trahi_

_Ships/ Couple : EdXWinry, RoyXRiza, AlXOC.(OC : Other Caracter, autre personnage)_

_Ed : L'autre amnésique qui me traite de nains tout le temps ?_

_Luna : Parfaitement ! Mais ne raconte pas la suite_

_Ed : Comme si on allait la lire !_

_Luna qui poursuit Ed_

_Luna : répète un peu (après tout, il à peut-être pas tort !) snif !_

_Ndla : Bon je fais un début spécial, mais cela ne va pas être le ton de toute la fics, juste ce chapitre, bon normalement je posterais mes chapitres tous les 15 jours, en bas vous aurez un freetalk( je me prend pour Wataru Yoshizumi, je sais la pauvre...) pour vous situez dans les freetalk, je mettrais la date ou je l'ai écris, car j'écris mes chapitres plusieurs Jours, Semaines, ou mois à l'avance avant de les publier, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris, car j'ai toujours des changements à faire ! _

_Bon j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse découvrir..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**1. L'enfant immortel**

C'était il y à 200 ans, dans une maison bourgeoise, une âme aller être encore transmuter, mais cette âme aller obtenir l'immortalité...

Du moins... c'est ce que croyait Serena DeLatour, grande alchimiste et issue d'une famille de renommée, elle vivait dans un grand manoir, ou elle y avait vécu toute son enfance, la ou elle avait appris les bases de l'alchimie avec ses parents...

Vu de l'extérieur le manoir semblait être abandonné, les mauvaises herbes régnait dans le jardin, et les fleurs étaient fanées... Juste à coté de ce grand manoir sombre, il y avait un cimetière...

Dans ce cimetière une jeune femme, était en traîne de déterrer quelque chose, elle sortit un corps, surpris par la décomposition de ce corps Serena lâcha le corps, la surprise fut telle pour les vers blanc, qu'il évacuèrent l'animal qu'il avait hanté...

Serena habillé d'une longue cape noir, repris l'animal et le serra contre elle, et se mit à pleurer... L'orage gronder, et la pluie se mit à tomber

_-_Pourquoi ma Kitty tu es partit ?

L'animal était un chat, un chat noir, Serena l'emmena dans le manoir, elle entra dans l'entré, tout à l'intérieur du manoir était délabré, les rideaux était en lambeaux, de la vaisselle jonché le sol, les araignées et la poussière régnés, Serena pris un escalier où tout au long de celui_-_ci divers tableaux était accrochés, différent membre de cette lignés était présent sur les peintures, et Serena monté, puis elle s'arrêta au dernier tableaux qui était tout en haut de l'escalier, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues blanche de la jeune femme...

Sur le tableau il y avait cette jeune femme : Serena, de long cheveux blond, fin, en robe de marier avec un homme brun, sur le côté sa demoiselle de compagnie...

_-_Pourquoi... Toi ? fit Serena, mon amie... Je croyais qu'on était amie

Un cri de bébé retentit

_-_Kisara...

Serena se mit à courir, vers la chambre de son enfant, elle entra, la demoiselle de compagnie présente sur le tableau apparu devant le landau du bébé

_-_Dante !

_-_Serena, je veux son corps, elle meure, écoute comme ses cris son faible, je veux son corps

_-_Non ! Hurla la jeune femme en éloignant Dante avec l'alchimie

Dans l'action le bébé tomba par terre, Serena s'approcha de son enfant

_-_oh non...

Elle pris le poignet du bébé

_-_Encore un peu...

Serena se leva et s'approcha de Dante, et la cloua au mur grâce à l'alchimie

_-_Ce corps la tu ne l'auras pas Dante, va la ou tu aurais du aller depuis longtemps !

Serena partit au plus profond du manoir, dans une cave sombre et humide, elle posa le corps du chat à côté de celui de son bébé :

_-_L'alchimie n'apporte que du malheur, pleurait Serena

Elle dessina sur le poignet gauche du bébé un cercle de transmutation, et aussi sur le poignet droit du chat, elle ouvrit le bébé en dessous de la poitrine, et inséra quelque chose dans le cœur qui battait encore faiblement, l'action provoqua une légère lumière rouge

_-_Que Dieu me pardonne, fit Serena, mais je dois sauver ma fille, et elle aura l'immortalité, grâce à la pierre

Serena serra l'enfant contre elle

_-_Kisara, ma douce Kisara, tu dois empêcher la folie des hommes

Serena posa l'enfant, elle entendit des poings cognés contre la porte

_-_Aller Serena ouvre, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, je suis immortelle

_-_oui... fit Serena, c'est bien pour ça

Serena posa ses deux mains sur la table, une lumière blanche rayonna

_-_Prenait tout ce que vous voulez, mais elle doit vivre, mon enfant que je fusionne avec mon plus fidèle compagnon.

Serena tomba lourdement sur le sol, Dante réussi à entrer...

_-_Ils ont pris ton âme... Parfait

Dante sortit sa pierre Philosophale, et approcha le corps de Serena

_-_J'espère que tu es entière, mais je pense que oui...

Dante entra dans le corps de Serena, et se releva avec son nouveaux corps, elle chercha quelque chose

_-_Oh la garce ou à t'elle mit sa pierre philosophale ?

Dante partit furieuse...

Le corps du bébé était la allongé sur cette table...Quelques heures plus tard d'un seul coup il se mit à bouger, ce corps qui semblait mort... L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, deux grands yeux Bleus apparurent... Le bébé se mit à quatre pattes, un homme arriva dans le laboratoire

_-_ah pauvre Serena, fit l'homme d'un ton las et triste, une douceur régné dans sa voie

L'homme regarda tout autour de lui, puis il entendit un étrange bruit et se retourna, il trouva un chaton sur la table :

_-_Mais qu'est ce ?

L'homme approcha doucement de l'animal, celui_-_ci le regard de front avec ses deux grands yeux Bleus de chat...

_-_Kisara... Kisara... susurré une voie dans le manoir

_-_Serena ? fit l'homme

Un fantôme apparu

_-_elle a pris mon corps...

_-_ça j'avais vu, fit l'homme

_-_écoute j'ai peu de temps, ils vont s'emparés de mon âme, Kisara je l'ai fusionné avec Kitty

_-_Kitty ? Ton chat mort il y a deux semaines

_-_oui... fit Serena, Kisara à l'immortalité maintenant, la pierre elle l'a en elle

_-_Mais enfin Serena, l'immortalité n'existe pas !

_-_Aide_-_la dans sa quête, qu'elle fasse de l'alchimie une science bienfaisante

Serena se mit à hurler des mains emportèrent son âme... L'homme fit de grands yeux

_-_Moi avec un enfant ? Et à qui je vais te confier... Pas à Dante...

L'homme pris le chaton, sortit du manoir tenant toujours le bébé dans les bras, et partit loin... Très loin de ce manoir maudit...

L'homme arriva dans un village tranquille

_-_une seule personne peut s'occuper de toi, moi non, je cherche des corps, le mien se décompose...

L'homme frappa à la porte d'une petite maison, une veille dame apparue

_-_Toi ! Je croyais que...

L'homme montra le bébé

_-_J'ai eu un imprévu

_-_Mais à qui est cet enfant ?

_-_Une veille amie, tu connais l'alchimie, elle pense avoir créer l'enfant immortel en donnant son âme... dit l'homme tout en entrant dans la maisonnette

_-_Et tu voudrais que je m'en occupe ?

L'homme s'assit en gardant l'enfant dans les bras

_-_Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache marcher, et étant inexpérimenté, je l'ignore si tu dois la nourrir avec du lait de vache ou de chat !

La veille pris l'enfant, celui_-_ci se mit à pleurer

_-_A_-_t_-_elle un nom ?

_-_Kisara...Kisara DeLatour, mais son nom n'a plus vraiment d'importance, sauf pour ses origines

_-_Je vois... fit la veille, je ferais de mon mieux

_-_désolé tu étais la seule qui ne connaissait pas Dante, elle va rechercher l'enfant, elle était au manoir

_-_ Encore vos histoires de pierre Philosophale, Hohenheim ?

_-_Oui, encore et toujours...

_-_Laisse ton âme partirent, pour le bien de tout le monde, et emporte celle de cette Dante, par la même occasion...

_-_Je pourrais, fit Hohenheim, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai quelque chose à voir... A découvrir...

La veille lâcha un grognement

_-_fais comme tu veux !

Et Hohenheim sortit, laissant la veille à l'enfant

Les années et les siècles passèrent, et l'alchimie, à toujours fait souffrir, les transmutations ont continués, les Homonculus ont toujours errés...

Jusqu'a ce jour où deux garçons âgés de 10 et de 11 ans ont voulu ramené leurs mères à la vie, et que des années plus tard, il découvrirent la pierre Philosophale, et surtout... Que ce même garçon Edward Elric a passé la porte... La fameuse porte... En réussissant à revenir...

* * *

_**FreeTalk 14/04/05**: Salut, voici ma première fics sur FMA, sa va être long, sa va être cruel, et je vois les hauts le cœur quand Serena à déttéré son chat... Je n'y crois pas que j'ai écrit ça ! Mais Luna tu grandis, bon je vous rassure dans la suite on retrouve nos deux frères favoris... Kisara était-elle vraiment immortelle (à savoir avant le chapitre 303 lol)_

_J'avais dit aussi un fic plus enjoué dans mon One Shot, ça va être plus enjouée, quand on aura passé la cruauté de la folie humaine !_

_A bientôt Luna au bord de la folie humaine, en criant partout « pourvu que j'ai plein de review »_

_Ed : C'est ça rêve ! _

_Luna : bon heu... Je peux rêver je m'appel Luna_

_Ed : Le rapport ?_

_Luna : lis mon profil... Bref à dans 15 jours, pour le chapitre 2 :En passant la porte !_

_Ed : Ouais, j'ai trop hâte !_

_Luna : bon résumé du prochain chapitre ! (au lieu de râler)_

_Chap 2 : En passant la porte : _

_Kisara se remémore son passé... Elle pense à cette promesse, elle pense à tout ce qu'elle à fait, « Cette femme est mon amie, mais je ne la mettrais pas en danger, je vais partir loin d'ici... »_

_Pendant que Ed, retrouve Resembul... Alphonse et Winry..._

_Ed : Séireux je rentre ?_

_Luna: Non c'est pour attirer de lecteurs lol je rigole biensure !_


	2. 2 En passant la porte

Voila, voila le chapitre deux, vous l'avez rêvé Luna la fait (je sais je me répète par rapport à mon résumés, mais c'est pour le fun !)

Ed : ouais je reviens dans ce chapitre, c'est cool

Luna : oui bon... On se voit tout à l'heure pour le freetalk, et les rar

Ed : Non sérieux t'as eu des reviews

Luna toute fière : Ouais... Et même beaucoup je suis trop contente !

Ed : Comment qu'ils ont fait...

Al : elle à peut être truquer

Luna qui frappe les deux frères

Luna : bon suffit, laissons les gens lirent sans blague ! Merci à tout le monde en tout cas ! Non mais... Comme si j'allais m'envoyer des fleurs toutes seul, sa va non ? Mon travail mérite, ce qui mérite ! C'est TOUT !

Ed et Al : ouais... ouais...

* * *

**2.En passant la porte**

Il était essoufflé, à quatre pattes sur le sol, un sol marqué d'un cercle de transmutation, il aller y passer les soldats l'avaient trouvé et aller lui tiré dessus...

Il transpiré, la sueur et les larmes tombées, toujours essoufflé, il se décida à relever la tête, il reconnaissait cet endroit !

_-_Ed ? fit une voie

Le jeune homme releva la tête dans l'obscurité, et vit une silhouette, celle d'un autre jeune homme

_-_Al ?

_-_Heu... oui...

_-_mais...

Edward se releva en un sursaut, et regarda de face son petit frère, l'examina, le fait était la lui, il avait toujours son bras et sa jambe de métal, mais lui son frère il avait entièrement retrouvé son corps ! Et même mieux, il avait la même coiffure que lui maintenant

_-_Ouais j'ai réussi ! Lâcha Al

Ed restait paralysé, ne rêvait_-_il pas cette fois_-_ci, il regardait tout autour de lui puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve et que son frère avait bel et bien retrouvé son corps, et que lui était revenu chez lui ! C'est alors qu'il fit un grand sourire et se jeta sur son frère

_-_Mais ça c'est génial Al, tu as retrouvés ton corps, mais ça c'est super génial !

Les deux frères fêtaient leurs victoires, quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre

_-_Al ? T'es la ?

Une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux blond vénitien et de grands yeux bleus arriva, elle se paralysa à la vue de Ed !

_-_Edward... –elle se tourna vers al_-_ Al tu as réussi... Oh Edward

_-_Winry !

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent fortement

_-_tu es rentré j'y crois pas, fit Winry

_-_Beh moi non plus au fond, fit Edward

_-_et tu les as toujours ?

Ed compris que Winry parlait des mécha greffes (ou auto_-_mails, mettez vous d'accord, à l'épisode 50 notre petit ed dit quand même auto_-_mail, aller savoir…Vive Dynamic !)

_-_ah... fit Winry déçu, au moins je vais pouvoir continuer à te fabriquer des mécha toutes neuves !

Celle_-_ci avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et pensait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, sur son ami...

_-_Ce sera super ! Ouais !

Les deux frères regardaient hébété Winry,

_-_ah Winry tu n'as pas changé... fit Ed

Winry se jeta sur Ed, les deux tombèrent dans de la paille

_-_Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu...

_-_Moi aussi, je suis content d'être revenu

_-_Faut fêter ça, fit Al

_-_Ouais, allons fêter ça !

Et les trois jeunes gens partirent de cet endroit mystérieux...

Central City, une ville de l'est, la ou le QG de l'armée est installé... Une ville considéré comme la capitale, dans cette ville, dans une maison, ce prélasse un chat au soleil, il était de couleur gris avec des ton noirs, et des gris plus clairs, il était un peu plus grand que la normale, et ressemblait à une sorte de Lynx, ce dernier bougea sur son rebord de fenêtre, il semble faire de mauvais rêve...

_-_Mon enfant, je meurs... Je t'ai aimé comme une fille... Une fille que je n'ai jamais eue

_-_Enfin grand_-_mère...

_-_il faut que tu saches...

La jeune fille se souvenait des moments passés dans le petit village, 20 ans exactement les collines à perte de vu, les fleurs, la veille dame qui s'occupait d'elle, cet homme qui venait la voir parfois... Lui...

_-_Il faut que tu saches... ton nom...

_-_mon nom ?

_-_tu le sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres... Tu le sais, et je t'ai appris à te faufiler parmi les humains

La veille dame toussa

_-_oui, fit la jeune fille en prenant les mains de la grand_-_mère

_-_Ton nom est Kisara...

Kisara hésita à ne pas interrompre la veille en traîne de mourir

_-_... Kisara Delatour... c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, sur tes origines et pour que tu trouves la réponse à tes origines...

Kisara versa deux larmes

_-_Ne me laisser pas grand_-_mère

_-_Oh ma tendre enfant...

La grand_-_mère caressa la joue de la petite fille

_-_Ne reste pas ici... Sans doute qu'on te cherche, il va falloir que tu bouges toute ta vie...

La grand_-_mère toussa encore

_-_Ne vous fatiguez pas...

_-_Non Kisara, je vais partir, mon âme doit partir, et je t'en prie ne me retiens pas

Kisara compris que l'aïeul voulez signifier qu'aucune transmutation humaine devez être tenter, Kisara pris une serviette qui était dans une bassine d'eau et la passa sur le visage de la grand_-_mère

_-_Savez_-_vous pourquoi je me souviens de rien parfois ?

_-_Je l'ignore mon enfant, tout ce que je sais sur toi je viens de le dire, fais moi la promesse de te trouver un mari, et d'avoir des enfants

_-_Si je le peux, murmura Kisara

_-_Mon enfant, vit... vit...

La grand_-_mère ferma les yeux, Kisara sentit peu à peu le corps de la grand_-_mère refroidir, ce durcir, c'en était fini... Elle était partit

La pluie tombée le jour de son enterrement, Kisara pleurait, mais elle partit du village comme elle l'avait promis, tout le village était triste de la voire partir, mais elle devait vivre, et on la cherchée...

Oui, ont la cherchée, c'est étrange bête la poursuivait, il n'était pas humaine, elle courrait, il n'avait pas d'âme, et réclamer la sienne

_-_Allons sac à puce, donne ton âme...

Kisara courrait...

La pluie tombait qu'elle était devant une de ces étranges personnes, il était en sang

_-_Toi... Toi ... Tu peux nous tuer !

_-_Je peux, répondit Kisara d'une voie sévère

_-_Mais... on devrait...

_-_Je sais, fit Kisara, je l'ai compris, mais moi je peux...

Et Kisara donna le coup de grâce à l'étrange personne

_-_Homonculus est votre nom, et la pierre rouge vous la crachez...

Kisara s'approcha d'un tas de pierre rouge, celle_-_ci s'évanoui à sa vue...

_-_MIAAOUUU

Le chat s'étira, il était sur une fenêtre du premier étage, le soleil était radieux, il semblait que le chat avait pleuré, il s'étira encore une fois et se recoucha !

Une main le saisit

_-_Encore lui, pensa le chat

_-_Franchement Kitty, t'es étrange comme ça, on dirait un petit lynx

L'homme qui avait saisit l'animal, avait des cheveux eben, avec des yeux noirs... Le chat se débattu

_-_Tu dois être délicieux, on dit que les chats on le goût de lapin !

Le chat regarda de front l'homme

_-_T'es Mort Roy ! Pensais le chat

Les deux grands yeux bleus du chat se détournèrent du visage de son bourreau

_-_Honnêtement, tu es plus grand qu'un chat, et puis je n'ai jamais vu un chat avec des yeux bleu

_-_Aujourd'hui t'en vois un ! Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui rabattre le caquet ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'en empêche !

Le chat se libéra et se jeta sur une paire de gant

_-_Ne touche pas à ça, fit_-_il d'une voie sévère

Le chat regarda Roy, et sortit ses griffes, et décida de déchirer les gants. Mais celui_-_ci ne put agir, une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux détachés, arriva

_-_Que lui fait_-_tu ?

_-_Elle allait déchirer mes gants Ryza

Ryza pris le chat, ce dernier ronronna

_-_Elle ne s'attaque pas aux choses comme ça tu le sais très bien...

Mais avant que Roy ai pu se justifier de quoi que ce soit, le téléphone sonna, ce dernier décrocha, le chat arrêta son ronronnement, il sentit sa maîtresse se crisper

_-_Oui, j'arrive

Ryza avait la tête baisser, depuis longtemps elle n'était plus dans l'armée, il lui avait demandé... Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, ce jour où il a perdu son œil, elle s'en voulait… Combien de fois il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Combien de fois ? Elle l'aimait tellement, et il était encore au service de l'armée….

Le chat parti des bras de Ryza

_-_Je ne vais pas supporter ça !

Et pourtant le chat s'arrêta devant la porte, Ryza semblait contrarié

_-_ils ne te laisseront jamais... fit_-_elle

_-_ Non, ils ne me laisseront jamais...

Roy enfila ses deux gants qui étaient intact

_-_Au moins, s'y elle les avait déchirés... Tu n'aurais pas pu partir...

Roy serra Ryza contre lui, pendant combien de temps, pendant combien de temps il était resté distant, qu'il n'avait pas voulu vraiment voir, mais quand cet accident est arrivés, elle c'était occupée de lui, comme elle avait toujours fait, et aujourd'hui le rôle semblait s'être inversé…

_-_J'ai si peur de te perdre... fit Ryza, j'ai déjà failli…

Le chat descendit dans le salon, et se mit près du feu de cheminée, et vit Roy sortir, l'horloge indiquer vingt heures du soir

_-_Tu n'as que tes yeux pour pleurer... Et moi je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis ici...Kisara regarde par la fenêtre, la nuit commence à tomber...

Elle errait, sous la pluie, ne se souvenant plus de qui c'était passé, elle errait, avait_-_elle manger ou pas ? Était_-_elle Humaine ? Où était_-_elle un chat, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce ne souvenait pas... Peu à peu elle oublié ce village cher à son cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas retournée... Depuis combien de temps elle errait ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Il pleuvait et elle s'écroula, à son réveil, elle se retrouva dans une maison, près d'un bon feu de cheminée recouvert d'une couverture, à coté d'elle du lait...

Le lait... Le lait lui rappeler la veille dame qui l'avait élevé... Ici, même si l'autre ne faisait que lui casser les pieds toute la journée, elle avait de bon souvenir...

Ryza était en traîne de lire, quand un bruit et des éclairs se montrèrent, elle se tourna vers une jeune femme, avec des cheveux mi long, peu ondulés (permanentés), châtain clair... Ryza ne semblait pas étonné de voire cette dernière

_-_Je pars !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je pars, je dois retrouver mon village, maintenant que je vais mieux...

_-_Enfin tu erres, et tu ne sais même pas ou tu vas !

_-_Je t'ai dit ça ? demanda Kisara

_-_oui... Tu me l'as dit hier soir

Kisara mit sa main contre sa tête

_-_Je ne me souviens pas... Mais je dois partir, il y à une chose étrange qui rode autour de cette maison, et c'est moi qu'elle cherche !

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, je cherche mon passé, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais elle sente l'alchimie...

Kisara approcha de la fenêtre pour surveiller, un ombre partit de la maison...

_-_Elle fait juste me surveillée, mais depuis combien de temps ?

_-_Kisara...

_-_Non, Ryza, fit Kisara avec sa voie douce, je suis un danger... Merci de m'avoir aidé, puis...

_-_Je comprend, fit Ryza, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches...

Kisara sourit, et serra Ryza, elle lâcha quelques larmes, puis elle partit en direction de la fenêtre, mais d'un seul coup des flammes l'entourèrent, les grands yeux bleus de Kisara se mirent à briller...

_-_Qui est_-_tu ? fit Roy

_-_Kisara Delatour !

_-_Delatour ? Cette famille n'existe plus depuis 200ans !

_-_ah, fit Kisara étonné

Elle se transforma en chat, passa par_-_dessus les flammes, et approcha de Roy

_-_Que faisait les Delatours ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement

_-_Des alchimistes... Mais t'es quoi ? Un chat ?

_-_Les deux, fit Kisara, et ça à certain avantage

Celle_-_ci se retransforma en chat, et partit

_-_prend soin d'elle... fit Kisara en partant, moi je vous met loin de mes histoires...

Et Kisara se mit à courir dans la ville...

Dans un village tranquille loin, loin de toute civilisation, trois jeunes gens regardaient les étoiles

_-_Ah ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas vu les étoiles, fit Ed

_-_Oui, fit Winry

_-_Je me souviens quand on était petit on regardait toujours les étoiles, fit Al

_-_C'est vrai, fit Ed

Winry semblait observé étrangement Edward, ce dernier la remarqua

_-_Heu qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

Winry se précipita sur les mécha greffes de Edward

_-_Qui t'as bricolés ça pendant ces deux années... Elle est toute cassée !

_-_Un mec qui travaillait dans la fuséologie !

_-_la quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres

_-_La fuséologie, l'étude des fusées...

Winry se pencha sur Edward...

_-_tu as vécu pas mal de chose ?

Edward croisa le regard de Winry, ce regard était triste, pendant deux ans qu'il ne c'était pas vu, deux ans, il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout les soirs, elle était dans ses rêves, son cœur battait à cette approche soudaine, il était gêné pour ses membres, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

_-_Bon, il se fait tard on rentre, dit Edward en se relevant

Et les trois partirent vers chez mamie Pinako, qui fut très contente de voir nos deux frère de retour quelques heures auparavant...

* * *

_**Freetalk14/04/05** : J'espère ne pas vous embrouillez avec Kisara, car dans Secret d'une famille ce genre de personnage à la recherche de leurs passé à embrouillé pas mal de monde, mais... bon la vous savez pourquoi Kisara se transforme en chat, je sais j'ai repris des noms, mais j'ai de l'imagination sauf pour donner les noms, et Serena et Kisara sont deux noms que j'apprécie beaucoup, celui de Sara aussi, bref..._

_Que va advenir de la relation entre Edward et Winry, eux qui viennent à peine de se retrouver... comme dirais tout le monde : la suite dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Winry : beh on va pas vivre heureux et tout..._

_Luna : mon côté dramatique, tout le monde doit souffrir, fait que Non..._

_Al : C'est pas sympa..._

_Luna : Oui... Mais je fais ce que je veux, puis tout va s'arranger_

_Winry : youuuppiiii !_

_Kiss Luna est rendez vous dans quinze jours, dans le chapitre 3 : pars, une petite review en passant ?_

_Ed, Al, Winry : Ne demande de review ça ne ce fait pas !_

_Luna : Pardon... voici le résumé de Pars le chapitre 3, Ed et Winry se battent contre leurs sentiments, de peur de faire souffrir l'autre… Al arrangera ça heureusement, mais pour combien de temps le bonheur durera ?_

_Bien ce n'est pas tout, mes réponses au reviews !_

_-Glutonny_

_-je peux les mangers ?_

_-Non ! Glutonny, review_

_-ouais…_

_Reviens avec le review_

_-J'ai faim_

_-Ne me regarde pas ! Tu peux aller manger Dante tiens_

_-Qui ? _

_Arrêt de baver sur moi, au Lust la-bas_

_-LUUUSSSTTTTT_

_-bon débarras alors..._

**Mélie** Non, je ne fais pas du commerce, les résumés c'est pour le côté sympa, j'ai envie de faire baver le monde lol (Puis Ed avec ses rélfexions bête, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir !)

**JoanaSerenety** J'aime le mystère aussi, et ce n'es pas fini...J'ai hâte que tu postes tes fics (vu tout ce que tu m'a dit sur MSN lol)

**Jumey** Oui cette fics est superbe je confirme lol (attention au cheville), en tout cas je fais tout pour, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci !

**Shine** Pas grave pour l'orthographe, merci en tout cas de cette review, même si elle est unique, et j'espère que tu suivras la suite des aventures sans problème...

**Yami Ayashi** Ce n'est pas mal n'est ce pas lol, j'espère que cette suite t' a plus, merci beaucoup !

**Hawkeye** Donc maintenant tu connais la suite ah ah et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, en tout cas merci

**Tsukieina** Bon tu as vu un couple dans ce chap, le prochain c'est Ed et Winry, bon je fais une approche spécial je trouve... Voila

_Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant, oh la... J'espère que ça vous as plus, et à dans 15 jours !_

_Ed : Mais arrètte de leurs dire ça_

_Luna : mais c'est parce que je pense..._

_Winry : ah la la, bon... A dans 15 jours !_

_Kiss Luna !_

_Et encore merci pour toute ses reviews (bon j'arrète, ou l'autre petit va me crier dessus)_

_Ed: c'est qui que tu traîtes de petit ?_

_Luna : A dans 15 jours... Merci bisous (sa y est je suis lourde, j'ai trop écrit !)_


	3. 3 Pars

_Désolé du retard, de une semaine, voila... J'ai eu un problème dimanche dernier au moment de publier, j'ai eu l'horrible erreur 503, et vu quedu lundi au vendredi, je nefus pas chez moi (la vie d'étudiante, vous voyez !), bhe voila, on est samedi soir, et enfin je publie... arrfff_

_Voila, voici le nouveau chapitre, doux, puis cruel je dirais_

_Je vous laisse lire et merchi beaucoup pour vos reviews (qui risque d'être les dernières après ce chap...)_

_Kiss Luna l'etudiante perdu, fan de FMA !_

* * *

**3. Pars !**

Elle le regardait, il l'observait, elle avait changé, et en ces deux années elle était devenu encore plus féminine, sans pour autant qu'elle est abandonnée sa tenue de travail...

Elle arrangeait ses mécha greffes tous les jours

Ils parlaient de tout est de rien, mais jamais de ce qui c'était passé pendant ces deux ans, ou il n'était pas la...

Lui son frère, le plus jeune des Elric, il voyait le manège des deux, ils se tournaient autour, mais ils avaient peur de l'avenir, Edward avait peur de repartir loin d'elle en la laissant souffrir, Winry avait peur que quand il repartirait, ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait...

Mais pour autant il souffrait...

Et comme un rituel tout les matins, elle vérifiait les mécha greffes de son ami... Cela était complètement inutile, vu que de toute la journée Edward et son frère dormait dans l'herbe, ou regardait l'eau de la rivière coulait, ou encore regardait le train passé... Mais cette vérification était entrée dans les habitudes...

_-_Hey Ed, et si on cherchait un moyen de récupérer ton bras et ta jambe ? Se lança Alphonse un jour

_-_Non ! répondit sèchement ed, tu as retrouvés ton corps, on à fait assez de conneries comme ça, on à atteint notre objectif

_-_Pas le mien, s'insurgea Alphonse, moi mon objectif à moi et de te rendre ton bras et ta jambe

_-_ça n'a pas d'importance, je m'y suis habitué, et maintenant je ne grandirais plus de toute façon !

Les deux garçons était à l'activité de trois heures, voir le train passer, Ed se leva de son siège et partit, le plus jeune frère le suivit

_-_Enfin Ed... On doit trouver quelque chose à faire...

_-_Non ! On ne fait rien, on reste la !

_-_Tu pourrais lui dire quand même !

Ed se paralysa et se tourna vers son frère

_-_Dire...

Ed semblait avoir un doute, la seule personne à qui il avait quelque chose à dire pour le moment... C'était à Winry, il est vrai que ça le tracassait toute la journée, les seules moments qu'il préférait c'était le matin lors de la vérification de ses mécha greffes, et le soir, lors du dîné, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui dire bonsoir, cela le pincer...

_-_Je ne vois de quoi tu parles...

_-_Ok, j'irais pas par quatre chemins, je te connaît bien Ed...

_-_Moi aussi Al, répondit Ed d'un ton las

_-_Tu es amoureux... Non fou amoureux à en mourir de Winry, ça se voit !

Edward se tourna vers son frère, puis repris sa marche, maintenant il était énervé, gêné et avait le visage rouge...

Alphonse s'interposa devant son frère

_-_Ed...

_-_Al...

Alphonse regardait son frère indignait, Edward se mit à sourire, et passa outre son frère

_-_Tu te trompes frangin ! Je ne pas fou amoureux à en mourir, mais tellement fou amoureux que je suis déjà mort...

_-_Et elle aussi ! Dit Alphonse

_-_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Ed

Ed et Al se préparaient à se battre quand soudain

_-_vous faites quoi ? demanda une voie féminine

_-_On allait se battre, répondit Alphonse

_-_Oh Winry ça va ? dit Edward tout gêné, ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

_-_Heu assez longtemps...

_-_Assez longtemps ?

_-_Tu me caches quelque chose Ed, aurais tu un truc à me dire, avança Winry soupçonneuse

_-_Oh non, fit Ed intimidé

Celui_-_ci reculait, à chaque pas que son amie avançait, soudain il trébucha, et tomba en arrière, il emporta Winry dans sa chute...

Par terre sur le dos, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser, elle était à quatre pattes, et voyait ce regard intense, ses yeux brillaient... Mais un jour il repartirait...

_-_Pardon, fit Winry en se relevant

_-_Heu... Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est moi qui t'es fais tomber...

_-_C'est vrai ça, fit Winry, pour la peine ce soir tu m'aideras à ranger mes clés !

_-_Tu ne peux pas les rangés toutes seules, répliqua Edward

_-_Ed, mon frère, fit Al, tu l'as fait tomber, il faut te faire pardonner

_-_Ne te mêle pas de ça Al !

_-_Je vais me gêner

_-_Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Winry

_-_Rien... Rien, dit Edward encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, ok ce soir je viendrais... Pour me faire pardonner

_-_C'est parfait... fit Winry, alors à ce soir

Et Winry partit en courant, elle devint rouge d'un seul coup...

_-_Mais pourquoi je lui ais proposé un truc pareil, ça était plus fort que moi... Je lui es proposais... ça fait des jours que je me demande comment le coincé seul, et j'ai réussi, enfin je crois... Si Al viens... Pourvu qu'il vienne, je ne veux pas... Mais si au fond de moi je veux...

Winry s'arrêta dans sa course, elle leva la tête, elle vit les feuilles de ce chêne volait, ce chêne qui abrité ce modeste cimetière, Winry approcha de ce chêne, et se tourna vers la tombe de Trisha Elric

_-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je craque pour lui...

Pendant ce temps la

_-_Non mais t'es heureux où quoi ? S'énerva Ed, t'as intérêt de venir avec moi ce soir

_-_T'es pas fou ? Je ne viens pas ! Je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle !

_-_Il y à pas de chandelle, sauf celle...

Ed ne finit pas sa phrase, il se jeta sur son frère...

_-_Je vais faire quoi maintenant

_-_Lui dire que tu l'aimes !

_-_Pas question ! C'est hors de question, je ne la rendrais pas malheureuse !

_-_Parce que tu crois qu'elle est plus heureuse, en ne lui disant rien !

Ed lâcha son petit frère, et partit, Alphonse décida de descendre vers le lit de la rivière...

_-_Il ne changera jamais, toujours aussi entêté ! Leurs sourires ont changés à tout les deux... Je le vois, mais qu'est ce que je fais au milieu !

Ed marchait dans ses pensées, pensant à ce que son frère avait dit

_-_Non Al !

Et il pensa à Winry et son visage devint encore plus triste... Puis Ed vit une feuille, une feuille de ce chêne qui abritait ce cimetière... Ed se dirigea vers la tombe de sa mère...

_-_Salut m'man... Tu as vu je suis rentré...

Winry qui avait vu Ed arrivait quelques minutes auparavant, c'était caché derrière le chêne, mais Ed n'avait pas semblait l'avoir vu...

_-_...Ce n'était pas cool là_-_bas, c'était la guerre, un peu comme ici... Mais différemment, mais c'était tout aussi horrible... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour m'en sortit ! Al a retrouvé son corps, comme je l'avais promis...

Ed se mit à pleurer

_-_Pardon Maman, d'avoir voulu te faire revire, pardon, j'ai retrouvé le corps de Al, mais je m'en voudrais toujours pour ça... Toujours !

Ed était effondré, et pleuré... pleuré les larmes de tout son corps, ses larmes qui l'avait retenu depuis si longtemps... Winry n'en pouvait plus de le voir comme ça, elle préféra s'éclipser, mais voila étant appuyé conte les racines de l'arbres, elle trébucha... Et Ed se retourna, celui_-_ci se leva et sécha ses larmes

_-_Winry ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement

_-_pardon, pardon se jeta Winry sur Edward, j'était la par hasard, juste comme ça par la...

Ed était complètement paralysé car son amie le tenait fermement dans ses bras

_-_Hey du calme...

Winry avait les larmes aux yeux

_-_Pourquoi...

Ed ne disait rien, il laissé Winry pleurait, il ne supportait pas de la voire souffrir, une fois de plus c'était de sa faute... Une fois de plus...

_-_Je suis désolé, fit Ed, de te faire du mal comme ça

Winry arrêta de sangloter et regarda Ed droit dans les yeux

_-_Est_-_ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda_-_t_-_elle

Ed fut déstabilisé, il n'arrivait pas à répondre... Puis d'un seul coup son caractère réputait si calme (quel ironie) refis surface

_-_Biensure que je t'aime ! Mais tu crois que je me fais pas de mourrons pour toi, le pire j'allais demandé à ma mère, comment faire...

D'un seul coup Ed s'arrêta, il avait craqué, complètement craqué, Winry semblait fait un sourire de victoire... Mais au fond elle était complètement hébétée, Ed se renfrogna

_-_T'es contente

_-_Non ! fit Winry

Les deux restèrent silencieux, Ed était furieux contre lui_-_même et Winry ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête, c'était de se jeter sur Edward pour le serrer fort, le sentir contre elle, l'avoir près d'elle...

_-_Bon viens !

Winry pris Ed par la main

_-_On va ranger mes clés !

_-_Maintenant ?

_-_Oui Maintenant, et ne me fais pas croire que tu as quelque chose à faire !

Alphonse qui sortit de ses pensées, vit les deux en route pour la maison... Ils les rejoignirent

_-_Sa va tout les deux ?

_-_Non ! Répondirent_-_ils en cœur

Al se demanda pourquoi tant de méchanceté, et aussi pourquoi Winry tenait Ed par la main

_-_Vous allez faire quoi ?

_-_Ranger mes clés

_-_Celle que tu ah l'habitude de me balancer sur la figure, fit Ed

Winry se retourna et sortit sa fameuse clé, Alphonse s'en empara, avant que son frère la reçoive

_-_Non ! Non !

_-_Ma clé hurla de plus belle Winry

_-_C'était quoi le sujet de la dispute d'aujourd'hui ?

_-_ça ne t'intéresse pas, firent les deux concernés

_-_Calmez vous !

_-_Non !

Al préféra partir

_-_A non pas aujourd'hui, je me suis pris assez la tête

_-_Ma clé ! Hurla Winry

Al la lança, et ce fut Ed qui la rattrapa

_-_Je ne te laisserais pas me frapper avec

_-_Il y a de bonne raison ! ça fait longtemps que tu caches tes sentiments

_-_Depuis toujours Winry ! Et toi ?

_-_Pareil Edward ! Et pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

Edward inspira un grand coup et se calma et tendit la clé

_-_Pour te protéger

Winry était de nouveau prête à s'effondrer, et elle s'effondra de nouveau sur Ed

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

Ed caresser les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, ce qui la calmée...

_-_Si un jour je pars...

_-_Je sais, fit Winry en sanglot, tu pars et tu ne reviens pas avant une éternité...

Edward releva le visage de la jeune fille, et sécha ses larmes

_-_Pardon pour tout ce mal que je te fais

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ses deux yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, il l'aimait... Il l'aimait tellement, il baissa son visage pour effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille...

En ce bel après_-_midi, ils avaient réussi à faire tomber ce mur... ils avaient réussi à ce dire qu'ils s'aimaient... Mais...

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ce sentait mal, ce matin la, il dormait encore contre elle, cela la rendait heureuse, elle se coiffa et parti, laissant son amant dormir, il était si beau endormi...

Winry descendit, et sortit, étrangement même si Resembool, était un patelin, la cambrouse, il y avait un médecin, un médecin que Winry partit voir pour l'examiner...

_-_Bien... fit le docteur après examination, les symptômes sont simples et bien connu

Winry attendait le verdict

_-_En tout cas félicitations

Winry fit de grands yeux, quel genre de maladie, méritait qu'on la félicite...

_-_Vous êtes enceinte !

_-_Vous êtes sur ?

_-_oui, mademoiselle.

Winry sortit de chez le médecin, complètement pensive, elle arriva devant chez elle, deux hommes de l'armée était la, ils partirent... En courant, avec un Ed qui brayait derrière eux

_-_Je ne reviendrai pas... Vous n'êtes pas cinglés !

Winry sourit à la scène, c'était bien le Ed qu'elle connaissait, et c'était lui le père de son futur enfant... Elle repartit ailleurs pour penser... Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir

_-_L'armée est venue... Combien de temps cela durera ? Ils ont besoin de lui... Je ne peux le laisser... Je sais qu'il s'ennuie ici... Mais je fais quoi ? Je l'aime tellement, il devait repartir bientôt, pour arranger son problème avec l'armée, mais si... Je lui dis... Il ne partira jamais... Et pour toujours...

Enfin le soir Winry partit, ça aller lui faire du mal... Mais elle devait, s'y il y avait que l'armé, les homonculus, les alchimistes fou, ils allaient le poursuivre, il était tant qu'il parte... Edward sortit dès qu'il vit Winry, il allait la serrer contre lui, mais elle s'éloigna

_-_Ed... fit Winry tête baisser, je...

Edward resta passible...

_-_Je...

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda t_-_il en se rapprochant d'elle

Winry fit un pas de plus en arrière...

_-_Non... Va_-_t_-_en...

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Va_-_t_-_en tu le dois...

_-_Non !

_-_Si ! Cria WInry

Edward reçu un choc

_-_Je suis... Enceinte, fit Winry

Edward regarda WInry

_-_Mais pas de toi... D'un autre…

Edward reçu un choc encore plus grand

_-_Et c'est...

Winry l'arrêta

_-_Pars c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Pars !

Edward, resta calme, et passa son chemin, il pris ses affaires et partit un quart d'heures plus tard, Winry restait paralysé, aucune larmes ne coulait de son visage, elle était tête baissé, et Edward partit vers la gare, Alphonse sortit en vitesse

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu as dit ?

_-_Suis_-_le, il va en avoir besoin

_-_Biensure que je le suis ! Dit Alphonse offusqué, mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Alphonse pris Winry par les deux épaules

_-_Pourquoi tu mens ? Tu n'aimes que lui !

Winry ne dit rien... Ce fut Ed qui vint chercher son frère

_-_Laisse Al, elle à raison, faut qu'on parte, on à trop traîner

_-_Mais…

_-_Il n'y a pas de mais... hurla Ed

Alphonse ne savait pas quoi faire, son frère était en traîne de partir, Winry restait paralysé

_-_Ah, vous le regretterez ! dit Alphonse avec colère

_-_Je sais, murmura Winry

Et une larme tomba, tandis qu'au loin le sifflement d'un train se fit entendre !

A la gare, Ed monta dans le train, Al se tourna sur le coté, il vit une jeune femme avec de long cheveux un peu ondulé châtain clair mais un peu foncé, elle avait deux yeux bleu qui brillaient, elle portait un robe blanche légère, qui vollait avec la douceur du vent, elle avait une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux, elle se tourna vers Al et sourie

Al se tourna et vit que son frère l'attendait, il se tourna du côté ou la jeune fille était mais il n'y avait plus personne, Al monta dans le train qui partit...

Un chat était devant la gare

_-_Est_-_ce chez moi ? se demanda_-_t_-_il Est_-_ce la ou j'ai passé mon enfance ?

* * *

_**Freetalk 18/04/05** :Enfin, j'ai réussi, ce ne fut pas facile, j'avais dit un fic plus enjoué, pour le moment c'est vrai que c'est plus tôt à en tremper son clavier d'ordi... J'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'arriver a savoir comment Ed et Winry aller déclarer leurs amours, puis je me suis laisser emporter... Au début c'était lors de la soirée, pour ranger les clés, puis ça collait pas, puis ce fut l'idée au cimetière... et Voila le résultat, je suis désolé de les avoirs séparés, mais c'est mon coté, soyez malheureux pauvre mortel... _

_Peut-être qu'un jour ils vont se retrouver ?Et la ce sera mon coté : « j'ai horreurs des histoires triste ! »_

_Winry : Je suis pas un peu méchante la ?_

_Luna : Mais non ! Une review pour dire combien elle a était méchante !_

_Winry qui sort sa clé_

_Luna : Non … Attend le résumé du prochain chapitre_

_Ed : C'est une interlude qui exprime ma douleur et celle de Kisara_

_Luna : Ah oui déjà ? Non…; Non pas la clé… Range ça, ce qui signifie que surprise pour la date, vu que j'ai pas encore fini..._

_Al : Ah bon ? Toi qui as écris 10 chapitres à l'avance !_

_Luna : oui, mais l'interlude est spécial…. Enfin nonn…_

_Clé qui vole …_

_Winry et les lecteurs : je vais te massacrer !_

_Luna : oui mais avant réponse au rar ! Envy !_

_Envy : pourquoi c'est moi qui dois prendre les reviews_

_Luna : Parce que... Donne moi ça !_

_Sors la boite bleu..._

**Hawkeye** : Oui c'était trop cool pour Ed aussi lol, j'adore le couple Roy et Ryza aussi, alors beh, j'ai décidé que voila... Ils étaient ensemble, et Kisara pour le moment... Elle erre encore lol...

**JoanaSerenety** : Coucou toi, désolé on c'est pas parler depuis longtemps (une eternitée..), mon forfait quoi, passons à l'histoire (devenu cruelle, je sais...) Je me donne du mal, pour faire une Kisara douce, et souriante, mais je vois que le perso plaît beaucoup, je ne pensais qu'elle plairait autant, et je me donne du mal aussi pour les couples moi qui suit du genre "dégage va voir ailleurs...bref..." Dit au Stroumph de service nommé Ed, que si il t'embête encore, il va voir sa fête, bon en tout cas.. big Kiss et j'espère qu'on se reparlera bientôt sur msn !

**Didou** : Désolé j'avais promis, la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un problème quoi... En tout cas voila, tu as eu le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même, aller a plus...

**Méli** : Donc pas de mort vivant... lol Mais c'est horrible, quand même ? Non ? bon voila, enfin la suite... et avec un nouveau résumès qui te feras patienté juste un peu... Pour Kisara je pensais qu'elle aurais tant de succès, mais je dois me concentrer pour écrire ce perso, car je ne susi pas du genre douce et souriante... enfin voila... A bientot

**Sakoni** : Mais c'est une histoire super interressante lol (Luna dégonfe tes chevilles), bref Envy est prévu au programme, ne t'inquiète, que serais une fics de FMA sans Envy sérieux lol ? Heu dans le prochain chapitre, il va apparaître d'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bon... voila, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu

**Tsukieina** : La tu as un vu rapprochement (très vite casser, bon... ça s'arrangera...), et le passè de Kisara tout ce que je peux te dire, se révelera dans les chapitres à venir, lol (comme c'est évident !), j'espère que ce chapitre tu l'as appréciès, malgrès un côté super dramatique...

_Voilou_

_Merci pour ses 6 reviews pour ce chapitre, je dis le chiffre, car le 6 est mon chiffre porte bonheur étant née un 06/06, on ne peut compter que le 6 dans sa vie lol, bon la suite quand j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut faire pour l'interlude, j'espère dans une semaine,_

_bientôt !_


	4. Interlude

**Interlude : Shizuku (Pleurs)**

Voici, une song fics, que je met en interlude, avant de passer à l'histoire, je ne sais si il y aura d'autre interlude, en tout cas celle-ci est une song-fics.

La chanson choisi est Shizuku, le deuxième ending de GTO, c'est une chansons que j'adore, que j'écoute quand je suis bien, je suis mal, le soir, pour m'inspirer, en tout cas je m'en lasse pas, et j'adore !

Disclamer : Le principe de ce site, c'est les fanfics, donc naturellement FullMetal Alchemist, ne m'appartient pas bien que j'aurais pu y penser, mais sans l'alchimie, Shizuku, non plus n'est pas à moi (et GTO encore moins), ce qui m'appartient ici, sont les phrases que j'ai traduites (car je n'ai pas trouver de version française de la chanson entière), et pour le moment Kisara, sa mère, et la grand-mère qui l'a élevé, voila, maintenant j'arrête de parler, vous laisse découvrir !

En passant, je remercie ma mère pour son coup de main, je suis nul en anglais, pardon... Et je remercie tout le monde de lire ma fics, et d'avoir le dernier chapitre lol (je sais c'est ironique, mais si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il y à de l'espoir...)

* * *

_**Subete no hito wo aiseru wake ja nainara, semete aisuru hito o**_

_Si on ne peut aimer tout le monde, il ne faut pas négliger ceux qui font battre notre coeur_

_**Uragi razu ni utagawazu ni, semetari nikundari shinai de**_

_Ne pas les trahir, Ne pas douter d'eux, ne pas les blâmer, ne pas les haïr_

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Le train avait déjà fait plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, et le clair de lune éclairait l'un de wagons, Edward qui était en position fœtal, pleurait, pleurait pour le coup que Winry venait de lui donner, Al dont le clair de lune éclairait son visage, le regardait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il se disait que ce qui était le mieux pour le moment était de laisser son grand frère pleurait, il l'avait suivit... Et heureusement...

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Mujaki de irukoto ga, hito o kizutsukete shimau no?**

_L'innocence la plus pure peut-elle blesser le cœur de l'autre ?_

**Shizukana jounetsu ga hitomi no oku de sawagi dasu... anata ni meguri aete**

Je sentais cette sereine passion, s'enflammer au fond des mes pupilles, lorsque je t'ai rencontré

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Bien plus loin à Resembool, Kisara toujours sous sa forme de chat, marchait, elle marchait heureuse, elle sentit une odeur de brûlait, elle se précipita, et arriva devant les ruines d'une maison en feu, Kisara pénétra un peu sur les ruines, étrangement un parfum ressortit... Kisara s'enfuit loin de la maison, d'un seul coup, elle sentit un de ses ennemis la poursuivre

_-_Donne moi ton corps

Kisara se jeta sur la silhouette, elle se battait

_-_Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi Toi tu as une âme ?

Kisara se relança essayant de toujours blesser son adversaire

_-_Oh non pas moi ! fit l'ennemi

Kisara sauta sur sa tête, et partit en courant, son ennemi la poursuivait toujours

_-_Je ne me souviens de rien, absolument de rien...

Kisara sauta dans la rivière et nagea, son ennemie s'arrêta, et se mit à geler la rivière, Kisara s'en sortit, et se transforma en humaine, et se jeta sur l'ennemi

Celui-ci s'enfuit, avant que Kisara attaque

_-_Pas moi ! fit-il avant de partir

Kisara se retransforma en chat, et celle-ci s'écroula essoufflé

_-_Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, mais ici, ce n'est pas chez moi...

Kisara se mit à pleurer

_-_Où est tu village chez à mon cœur...

Kisara ne pût se relever son ennemi l'avait blessé, elle passa sa pâte sur sa blessure

_-_Non, si je le fais j'oublierais encore plus mon village

Kisara se mit à pleurer...

_-_Grand-mère... Riza...

Kisara se mit à penser à un garçon blond qui lui souriait, en lui tenant sa main contre son visage :

_-_Qui es tu déjà ? Se demandait Kisara

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Kobore souna namida no tsubu, nagasazu mune ni tamete**

Mais mes larmes restent prisonnières de mon coeur

**Isshun o tsuyoku iki yo, ichizuna shizuku ni natte**

Il faut vivre intensément l'instant présent, comme une larme qui s'écoule

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Ed repenser à tout les moments passé avec Winry, comment à t-elle pu le tromper avec un autre... Cela n'avait plus d'importance, de tout façon ça devait ce finir comme ça

_-_Oui ça devait ce finir comme ça, se dit-il

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Junsui na aijou ga, itsu atte dareka o madowa shiteru**

L'amour pure éclair quelqu'un d'égaré

**Akiramenaide inori mashou, sekai ga tatoe kurayami demo**

Allons prier sans cesse, même si le monde c'est assombri

**Jibun ni hokoreru, tatta hitotsu o mitsuke dasou**

Laisse moi trouver une chose dont je peux être fière

**KOTOBA ni dekinai yume ga ryoute ni afuretemo, dare nimo somaranai yo**

Même je ne peux pas mettre mes rêves dans mes deux mains, je ne laisserais personnes m'affecter.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

_-_Oui ça devait finir comme ça, fit Kisara

L'orage tonna, et la pluie se mit à tomber, Kisara se mit à frissonner, elle se releva faiblement, et essaya de monter loin du bord de la rivière mais sa blessure l'en empêcher, d'un seul coup la rivière emporta Kisara

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Hateshinai toki no naka de, jibun no nani ga dekiru**

Au cœur de cette époque qui semble sans fin, que puis-je faire ?

**Ima wa mada chiisaku demo, kagayaki keseya shinai yo**

Même si je ne suis pas encore sure de mes sentiments, ils brillent de mille feux que je ne peux éteindre

**Suidou no KARUKI ga SHINKU no fuchi ni tamatte, sonomama tokesou ni nai**

L'eau chlorée qui se déposent, c'est accumulées sur la peau et donne l'impression de ne jamais disparaître.

**Kagaku kankyou mochiron aijou mo, zenbu onaji jigen de kangaeru**

Je pense même que l'environnement scientifique et l'amour sont aux mêmes niveaux

**Nanika hitotsu jibun ni shika dekinai KOTO, mitsuke dasetara**

Si tu trouves la seule chose que tu puisses faire

**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai desho, sorega saikin wakatte kita desho**

Tu n'as besoin de rien, d'accord ? Tu viens de le réaliser récemment, d'accord ?

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Ed pleurait, il pleurait si fort, heureusement que le wagon était vide

_-_Winry... lâcha-t-il dans ses sanglots

_-_Il l'aimera toujours, pensa Al...

Et le train partait...

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

**Ookina gan no youna tokai no sumikko de, nani ka o sukoshi zutsu kaete Ikitai**

Dans un coin de la ville, comme un grand rocher, je veux changer les choses, petit à petit

**Dare ka o honki de shinshoku shitetai**

Je veux mettre quelqu'un dans la réalité

**Kesa no TEREBI wa tooi dokoka no, nikumi au dare ka o utsushiteta**

Ce matin, la télé montré des gens quelques part au loin qui détestés les autres.

**Hateshinai toki no naka de, jibun no nani ga dekiru**

Au cœur de cette époque qui semble sans fin, que puis-je faire ?

**Ima wa mada chiisaku demo, kagayaki keseya shinai yo**

Même si je ne suis pas encore sure de mes sentiments, ils brillent de mille feux que je ne peux éteindre

**Kobore souna namida no tsubu, nagasazu mune ni tamete**

Mais mes larmes restent prisonnières de mon coeur

**Isshun o tsuyoku iki yo, ichizuna shizuku ni natte**

Il faut vivre intensément l'instant présent, comme une larme qui s'écoule

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

_Voila, maintenant on va rentrer dans l'action de l'histoire ! oui oui !_

_Bon les rar :_

**Meli** : Merci de ne pas me tuer... lol Le résumé t'a dû le rater la dernière fois, mais c'est juste une phrase... Bref tu trouveras un nouveau résumés en bas. Bisous

**Kessy **: J'y avais pensés tu sais, mais je me suis dit, que j'avais toujours imaginer l'histoire comme ça, tu verras par la suite, que cet enfant, et que Kisara auront un lien, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont jeunes... Bon je me suis dit aussi, que c'est juste une fiction que même si un peu de réalité est demandé, ce n'est pas réel... Voilà

**Hawkeye : **Je suis contente que tu es bien pris la chose, pas de menace de mort rien lol... Oui c'est vrai le mensonge ce n'est pas bien ! Sera-t-il la vérité un jour ? Suspens (hey voilà mon côté sadique qui ressort lol !)

**Joana Serenety** : Je ne sais quel substance illicite à du prendre Winry, bref... Voilà mon travail sur Shizuku terminé, et les choses vont reprendre leurs cours normales. En tout cas je suis contente que malgré la fin tu es apprécié le chapitre ! (je me suis donné du mal aussi... lol), bien je te laisse travailler sur ta fics, bisous ! (Au fait t'as eu mon mail ? sur Msn ?)

**Tsukieina :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que... Je dirais destin cruel pour eux, je pense que ça va s'arranger par la suite ! (où pas lol)

_Misère de que j'ai oublié de mette les tirets en italique sous word, parce que sinon ça ne passe pas, j'ai tout faire en live ! Et qui prend pas non plus les double saute de lignes, obligès de mettre des notes de musique lol, et puis le systéme à tout changé le jour de mon anniv ? Au moins, maintenant on sait si son histoire dans les favoris youpiii (ça peut servir lol) bon résumès :_

_Résumés de Kisara/Kitty le chapitre 4 : _

_"Moi Kisara… Je te protégerais, toi qui va tout faire pour sauver ta mère, toi qui m'appelle Kitty, toi… Lili… Un voyage s'annonce en quête de ce médicament qui est à central, la bas il est là-bas lui… Lui qui te ressemble…"_

_A bientôt tout le monde _

_Luna_


	5. 4 KisaraKitty

_Luna : J'ai réussi…_

_Envy : hey mince… On aurait pu être débarrassé de cette casse pied et de son roman à l'eau de rose_

_Ed : Où est-ce qu'il voit de l'eau de rose, je finis seul moi dans l'histoire_

_Luna : Ah oui… C'est vrai, mais je me suis débarrasser de mon gros méchant virus (joana je pense fort à toi, qui l'a encore, courage, quand tu auras lu ce chapitre, je sais que tu l'auras plus)_

_Envy : quel logique !_

_Luna bon dégage ! Tu commences à me taper sur le système je crois…_

_Sort divers instruments de tortures_

_Luna : on va s'arranger, et tu vas payer pour les rediffusions pourris de canal plus qui le passe à 18 h20 pas à 18 h00 ! Je l'ai su que vendredi soir… C'était trop tard… J'ai raté les trois premiers épisodes ! (et mon magnéto avec…)_

_Ed : quand elle à ce regard là ça craint_

_Envy : Ouais bonne idée vas-y nabot, arrête-la, avec tes pourvois !_

_Luna : mais j'y pense… C'est le quatrième chapitre de ma fics la, oula faut que je laisse les gens le lire et que j'arrête de les souler_

_Ed et Evny : ça pour nous souler !_

_Luna : bon cher lecteur pendant que je vais aller m'occuper de ces deux… Personnages, je vous laisse lire, et vous remercie pour vos reviews, et rendez-vous à la fin comme d'hab, pour le freetalk, ah non il y en a pas, les rar et le résumé du prochain chapitre ! Enjoy_

_Bon aller, à l'action ! Mais ils sont partit où ? Ed ? Envy ?_

* * *

**4. Kisara/Kitty**

C'était il y a huit ans... Ce matin, les gouttes de pluie laissée par l'orage, envahissez le paysage de Resmbool... Les oiseaux chanté, le vent ne soufflé plus comme à la veille, le lit de la rivière c'était calmé, justement prés de lit si paisible, éclairer par le soleil, et entourer de gouttelette attaché à chaque brindille d'herbe... Un corps gisait, la blessure sur ce corps c'était cicatrisé, un chat qui ressemblait à un lynx était étendu...

Tout était calme jusqu'à... Des bruits de pats, qui courraient, un bruit un peu mécanique, puis reniflement... Kisara ne réagissait pas

_-_Den ! Viens mon chien

Le chien s'exécuta alla vers le propriétaire de la voie, et montra sa découverte

_-_Tu as trouvés quoi hein ?

Winry se mit par terre et découvri cet étrange chat, trempé avec une blessure sur sa côte gauche, il ne semblait plus vivre, Winry toucha l'animal, qui bougea à peine

_-_Le pauvre... Il est à peine vivant...

Winry lâcha deux larmes, et décida de prendre l'animal pour le soigner... Peut_-_être qu'il avait encore une chance

&&&&&&&&&&

_-_Viens Kitty, viens...

Winry et une petite fille de trois ans, se tenait devant elle, Kisara avait toujours sa forme de chat et avancé...

« Toi aussi, tu es seule parfois, ton père à du partir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais moi je te protégerais... Moi... Je te le promets... Pour aider celle qui m'a sauver la vie... Mais pourquoi je vie ?... Sans vous deux... Je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre, car voila depuis longtemps que je me souviens de tout... Et que rien ne change »

&&&&&&&&&&

Des bruits de sac retentissaient, quelqu'un partait, il faisait nuit noire, une petite fille d'environ huit ans pleurait...

_-_Je te sauverais maman, j'irais chercher le médicament !

Kisara entendait ces étranges bruits et s'étira, elle était allongée sur une femme âgée les cheveux gris coiffés d'un chignon

_-_Pour sauver ma Winry... Il faut trouver le Full Metal... Je vous en prie...

Kisara se demandait bien, ce que la veille femme pouvait bien dire dans ses rêves... Elle sortit d'une petite pièce pour arriver dans le salon, ou la fillette s'approcher consciencieusement, de la porte, celle_-_ci l'ouvrit et pendant qu'elle la refermait, Kisara passa par la chatière qui était sur la porte de la cuisine...

Elle se faufila dehors, et vit la petite fille prête à partir, elle la laissa avancer de deux pas, puis Kisara se transforma en humaine, et pris l'enfant en lui mettant la main sur la bouche

_-_Ou vas_-_tu comme ça jeune enfant ? demanda Kisara doucement

L'enfant se débattait, elle était effrayée, qui était ce démon des ténèbres qui l'empêchait de partir... Elle voulait juste sauver sa mère

_-_Je te relâche si tu ne hurles pas !

La petite fille hocha de la tête, et Kisara lâcha son étreinte...

_-_Pourquoi les enfants n'écoutent jamais leurs parents... pensa Kisara

La jeune fille regarda Kisara avec ses yeux bleus qui semblaient ressortir en pleine nuit...

_-_Kitty ?

Kisara semblait déstabilisé, où l'enfant avait eu une telle intelligence, de ses parents évidement, mais...

_-_Oui, c'est moi Kitty

L'enfant ouvrit grand la bouche

_-_C'est au clair de Lune, comme un loup garou que tu deviens humaine ?

Kisara eu un air gêné

_-_Heu... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais ta maman, et ta mamie ne sont pas au courant ! C'est notre secret...

_-_Oui... Kitty il faut aller sauver maman, elle à besoin de ce médicament, tu étais avec moi quand le médecin à dit que le médicament n'existait qu'a central !

_-_Je sais... Mais...

L'enfant imploré son animal domestique devenu humain des yeux

_-_Non... Ne fait pas ça, j'ai jamais résisté...

La petite fille relança alors avec encore plus de force son âme... Kisara craqua...

_-_bon tu as pris quoi !

_-_de l'argent, des habits, de quoi me laver, ma brosse à dents

_-_C'est bien... De l'argent ?

L'enfant tendit une bourse, Kisara savait que c'était toutes les économies de la maison

_-_Heureusement ! Ils ont un client demain ! Mais... On ne sait jamais... Reste là Lili, je reviens

Kisara pris la moitié de la somme, et la remis à sa place dans la maison, puis elle revient, et pris Lili, pour partir à central

_-_Dit moi, tu va redevenir un chat ? demanda Lili pendant que les deux filles couraient

_-_Je t'expliquerais ça dans le train...

Et les deux filles arrivèrent à la gare...

&&&&&&&&&&

Le train avançait vers sa destination, Lili regardait celle qui avait toujours était son chat, elle pensait...

_-_Kitty

La jeune fille se tourna vers son interlocutrice, elle semblait surprise qu'on la nomme ainsi...

_-_J'ai oublié... dit Kisara pensive

_-_Kitty !

La jeune fille sourie envers Lili

_-_écoute moi bien, Lizarawa Rockbell !

La fille fit de grands yeux, deux grands yeux verts pleins de curiosité

_-_Mon vrai nom est Kisara... Kisara Delatour, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, moi je me transforme en chat grace à l'alchimie !

L'alchimie fit tressaillir Lili, ce mot était banni chez elle...

_-_Mais...

_-_Je sais que ta maman, ne veux pas en entendre parler, et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais moi je pratique l'alchimie, et ta maman n'est pas la, fini Kisara avec un grand sourire

_-_Non elle est malade, et on est partit acheter le médicament !

_-_Je sais, répondit Kisara avec sa voie douce, mais il va falloir que tu m'appelles Kisara ou Kisa si tu préfères...

L'enfant ne posa pas d'objection, elle regardait cette jeune fille qu'elle admirait par sa beauté

_-_Ta maman était un chat, et elle a épousée un humain, comme dans la belle et la bête

Kisara tréssaillit

_-_Ce que tu as de l'imagination... J'ai perdu ma maman quand j'étais bébé, mais mes deux parents étaient humains

_-_ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu as peut être un chat et moi je peux devenir un chat ?

_-_Non, lili, tu ne peux pas, et je ne te le souhaite pas, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça...

_-_ah bon ?

L'enfant préféra arrêté avec ses questions voyant le visage triste de son amie...

_-_Kit...Kisa ?

_-_ oui, répondit_-_elle toujours d'une voie douce,

_-_on ne va pas rester trop longtemps

_-_Non... On prend juste le médicament, et on s'en va...

Lili sourit, puis peu à peu s'endormi en rêvant d'une guérison rapide de sa mère, Kisara pensait, étrangement Central lui rappelait des souvenirs... Mais quoi ?

_-_Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ! Rien... Rien ne vient ! Pourtant...

Kisara vit les images d'une femme blonde, avec des yeux bruns, et d'un homme qui l'entourait de flamme...

_-_Le gant... Je voulais le déchirer mais pourquoi...

Kisara pensait, pensait, puis arretta de pensait, elle c'était endormi, le train arriva à Central au petit matin...

Kisara se réveilla Lili, et lui pris la main, elles partirent, vers la pharmacie indiqué par le médecin, mais Kisara avait oublié

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas entré, fit un militaire

_-_Mais pourquoi ? demanda Kisara implorante

_-_C'est simple, cette pharmacie, n'est que pour l'armée !

_-_L'armée ?

_-_oui...

Kisara mit quelques temps pour réfléchir...

_-_Oui, l'armée... Elle était dans l'armée...

Kisara pris l'enfant, et décida de laisser son instinct la guidée...

_-_L'armée... Non lui était dans l'armé, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je voulais déchirer ce gant

Lili étai de plus en plus inquiète face au silence de Kisara, elle lui secoua la main

_-_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Lili sortit Kisara de ses pensées, elle regarda l'enfant et souri

_-_Je cherche quelqu'un qui peut nous permettre de donner le médicament...

Kisara avait toujours vécu ainsi, laissant son instinct la guidée, errant jour et nuit, parfois battu, parfois nourris... Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, les deux filles avançaient... Ce n'était pas pareil cette fois, Lili était avec elle, elle qui c'était promis de la protégée, cette petite sans père...

_-_aïe, fit une voie

Celle_-_ci avait le regard vide, elle regardait celui qu'elle venait de pousser, il était blond avec des yeux jaune, et avait les cheuveux attaché en queue de cheval, Kisara le regardait...

_-_Pardon, mais vous faites quoi la ?

Kisara avait une pèlerine bleu foncé avec une jupe, et portait un chapeau avec un ruban de même couleur, elle portait deux bottines noires, Lizarwa avait un robe imprimé ses deux yeux vert regardait l'homme que Kisara contre lequel elle c'était cogné, Kisara regarda l'homme puis Lili qu'elle tenait par la main

_-_vous avez la même couleur de cheveux !

L'homme commença sérieusement à passé au rouge

_-_Tu ne te fouetterais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

_-_Ed t'énerves pas... dit Alphonse

_-_Ah ouias, ça fait trois plombes qu'elle me marche sur le pied qu'il me reste ! Et elle me dit que j'ai la même couleur de cheveux que sa gamine...

Kisara regarda ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'en effet un de ses pieds écrasés celui de l'homme, elle recula d'un pas et s'excusa

_-_Bon ça va, fit Ed

_-_Bien frangin tu as appris à te calmer

_-_N'en rajoute pas Al !

_-_Excusez_-_la, fit Lili, mais je crois qu'elle à des problème de mémoire, puis elle...

Kisara posa tout de suite sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant

_-_Non Lili, il ne faut pas dire à tout le monde que je suis Kitty aussi

_-_ah bon ?

Kisara se baissa envers l'enfant

_-_Des gens me veulent du mal, et si jamais ils apprennent...

_-_Oh pardon, fit Lili

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, mais il ne faut rien dire

_-_C'est comme dire à maman que tu fait de l'alchimie

_-_oui pareil, fit Kisara, mais ne les cris pas sur tous les toits

Ed se jeta sur la jeune fille

_-_De l'alchimie ?

_-_Oui... Et alors ? C'est courant !

_-_Courant ? fit al, tu fait de l'alchimie, et tu as des problèmes de mémoire ?

_-_Mais laissez la, hurla Lili, vous voyez pas qu'on à autre chose à faire

_-_Dis donc gamine ! S'énerva Ed

Kisara tira les cheveux de Edward

_-_on ne s'énerve pas après les enfants ! Ça pourrait être le votre !

Edward regarda ahuri, Kisara avec sa voie si douce, elle venait de lui donner une leçon...

_-_Bien allons_-_y, fit Kisara en tirant Lili, où est_-_ce qu'on va déjà ?

Lili regarda Kisara

_-_Mais je ne sais pas ! C'est toi qui sais !

Kisara se mit dans ses pensées

_-_ou est_-_ce qu'on va déjà ?

_-_Heu excuser moi, fit Al, mais vous semblez perdu…

_-_Ouais, elle à tout oubliée... balança Ed, et elle m'écrase le pied

Kisara se tourna et approcha de Edward

_-_Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

_-_Mon pied ! J'en ai plus qu'un et je veux le garder !

Kisara se baissa et appuya sur la chaussure d'edward

_-_Tu marches, le pied est toujours la, tout va bien

Kisara pris l'enfant et commença à partir

_-_tu sais où on va ?

_-_Mais biensure, répondit Kisara mal assuré...

Les deux frères regardait les deux filles partirent

_-_Ed... commença Al

_-_oui, je sais on devrais les suivre, après tout elle n'a pas de mémoire, et l'enfant est si jeune

Et les deux frères partirent sur les traces de Kisara, les deux filles arrivèrent dans un marché

_-_ça me rappel, fit Kisara, une maison, pas loin d'ici !

_-_Tu as trouvés ? souria Lili

_-_oui, ça y est je connais du monde par la... Mais qui, je sais plus...

Kisara avançait et bouscula encore quelqu'un

_-_Mille pétard, elle à pas de mémoire, à part d'être jolie, et avoir une voie douce, elle est super maladroite

_-_dis pas ça Ed, elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

_-_Non, la je vois pas...

_-_Moi elle me rappelle maman...

_-_Ah s'te plait Al, arrête ça, physiquement elle lui ressemble un peu, mais alors caractériellement

_-_oui je sais, ça n'as rien avoir, mais... Elle est si jolie

Kisara s'excusa encore, mais quand elle regarda la personne de face, elle se paralysa

Elle se souvenait de ce regard c'était si flou

_-_hey mais c'est pas... commença Al

_-_Kisara, fit Ryza Hawkeye

Kisara avait toujours se regard vide qui cherchait...

_-_Je vous connais...

Celle_-_ci sourie

_-_ah tu perd toujours la mémoire, viens à la maison, j'avais fini de faire les courses

_-_Il m'embêtera pas ? demanda instinctivement Kisara

_-_Non... Il est au travail

Kisara souri et partit avec l'ancien lieutenant, Ed et Al suivirent toujours aussi discrètement...

Ils se cachèrent une jeune fille se dirigea vers la résidence, en chantant, d'un seul coup elle s'arrêta

_-_on m'a interdit de faire ça, donc je ne le ferais point, mais heureusement...

La jeune fille pris deux sceaux d'eau, et jeta leurs contenus sur la cachette des deux frères !

Edward sortit furieux en hurlant, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui

_-_Salut les cousins !

_-_Elycia ! S'énerva Ed, on est pas tes cousins !

_-_oh si vous l'êtes, vous êtes tout le temps chez moi, pour vous empiffrez, vous faites quoi chez ma tante ?

_-_rien du tout ! Et d'abord on est pas chez ta tante, mais devant chez ta tante

_-_Mon oncle va pas être ravi, il va encore dire... mais comment t'a fait pour trouver Edward Elric, lui si petit, on ma nièce aurait tu pris une loupe !

_-_Question van... fit Al

Edward s'énerva en hurlant, Elycia le fit taire

_-_Voyons, on ne s'énerve pas, rester la, je ne dirais pas que vous êtes ici !

Elycia rentra et frappa à la porte, Riza ouvrit

_-_Bonjour ma tante, dit Elycia avec un grand sourire

_-_Entre ma chérie, répondit Riza

Dans le salon Kisara toucher les murs, Elycia entra les yeux étonnés de la visite, elle se jeta sur Lizarawa

_-_oh quelle est mignonne, elle ressemble à un de mes cousins !

_-_oui, c'est vrai fit Ryza

Kisara regarda par la fenêtre

_-_quelle bande de pot de colle, fit Elycia

_-_Tu les as vu aussi, demanda Kisara

_-_oui, oui , oui

Kisara se tourna vers Ryza, et sourit

_-_Riza c'est ton nom ? C'est ça

_-_oui, tu te souviens tu vois

_-_oui, j'ai vécu ici, pas longtemps, et il y à...

Un chien noir et blanc se jeta sur Kisara, en la léchant

_-_Black Hayate !

Elycia regarda de A à Z Lizarwa

_-_Tu as de jolis yeux verts...

_-_oui, fit l'enfant

_-_tu as quel age ?

_-_8 ans !

Kisara se dégagea de son ami à quatre pattes

_-_Tu as toujours eu des problèmes de mémoires, fit Ryza, un fois tu es revenu à la maison et tu as oubliés que tu vivais comme chat...

_-_Alors tu sais... fit Kisara, ça fait 8 ans c'est ça ?

_-_Tu te souviens du nombre d'année ? Toi qui te souvient jamais si tu vis la même journée

_-_ah... Je n'ai pas fait les présentations... Voila Lizarwa Rockbelll

Riza eu un rictus, puis se lança

_-_Elle c'est Elicia Hugues... Ma nièce

_-_Enchantée, fit la jeune fille

_-_Alors tu transformes en chat ? fit Elycia, mais ça c'est étrange, alors je connais un fou furieux, un comique de service, et une femme chat !

Elle se tourna vers Lili

_-_Et une adorable enfant

Kisara sourit, puis se souvint la raison de sa venue à central

_-_Je suis venu ici pour prendre un médicament, sa mère est malade... et on le trouve qu'a la pharmacie de l'armée

_-_hum je peux m'en occuper, fit Riza, après tout, tu as le nom

_-_Noté sur un papier, vu que j'oublie tout !

Kisara donna le précieux papier

_-_Oh elle peut dormir chez moi, se pécipita Elicia, ça nous changera des frères Elric, qui viennent manger

_-_heu... Si tu veux, fit Riza

_-_Super !

&&&&&&&&&&

Dehors...

_-_Mais enfin, qu'est que vous faites ici tremper ? demanda Roy Mustang,

_-_Rien dit Ed énervé

_-_Biensure, et pourquoi devant chez moi ? Edward pour grandir ça ne sert à rien de t'arroser, ça ne marchera pas...

Elycia sortit en tenant Lili par la main, qui tenait Kisara par l'autre, Mustang se parlysa à la vue de la jeune fille, et Ed n'eu pas le temps de s'énerver

_-_Tu es revenue

_-_Heu oui... Mais...

Kisara rougissait

_-_Vous connaissez cette fille atteinte d'amnésie !

Kisara se tourna

_-_Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de le griffer celui_-_la ! fit Kisara

_-_Non, fit Elicya, l'abîme pas, on à de la nourriture en trop à la maison !

Kisara baissa sa main, et se rendit compte que...

_-_A toujours pour te prendre pour un chat, fit Mustang, même en humaine tu es bizarre

_-_oui je sais, fit Kisara

Elle pris délicatement le gant de Mustang

_-_Et toujours avec vos gants, et je me souvient pas pourquoi je dois les déchirer !

_-_Tu ne déchireras rien du tout !

Elycia pris le gant, et le rendis au propriétaire et emmena toute la bande...

_-_Aller tout le monde à table !

* * *

Et voila, je coupe en plein suspens lol 

Envy : et elle en est fière

Ed : Après de m'être fait plalquer, je me fais arroser, t'ai-je fait quelque chose ?

Luna : Beh non, mais ça me plaisait de faire comme ça...

Kisara : voila les reviews !

Lettres qui tombent

Luna : Youpi allons-y

**Tsukieina** : Mais de rien... lol, vive le hétéro lol, c'est sur que le yaoi c'est pas chez moi hum...

**Piaf** : Merci beaucoup que tu apprécies

Ed : moi je n'apprécie pas

Luna : va voir ailleurs, tu gènes la... Voila la suite en tout cas, et la prochaine update toujours dans les 15 jours, ah moins d'un nouveau virus _-__-' _Désolé pour la tristesse c'est plus fort que moi, faut que je rouille mon clavier d'ordi lol

**Sakoni** : Désolé de ta déception, mais je t'assure que Envy est apparu dans l'interlude, sous le nom de « ennemi de Kisara » lol, mais on le re-verra car je te le répète une fics de FMA sans Envy, ça manque, du moins pour moi lol

**Méli** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser la vie sauve lol, ce qui t'a permis d'avoir un nouveau chapitre ouais lol

**Joana Serenety** : Salut, bon si tu as lu, c'est que je pense que tu t'es débarrasser de notre ami virus (l'enflure il m'a forcé à formater mon disque dur, je dois tout régler dans mon ordinateur ! Heureusement j'ai sauvé ma musique et mes images ! Mais... pas toutes, j'ai perdu toutes celles de Seto et Serenety, m'enrage grrr, foutu graveur !).

Désolé si je t'ai donné envie de pleurer, ce n'était pas le but recherché…

Ed : Menteuse !

Bon je dois te laisser, je dois aller massacrer un petit blond national qui va payer pour le virus et canal plus nabot lol voila gros gros bisous ! Et a bientôt à la Rochelle…

**Hawkeye** : Bon tu as vu comment Kisara se débrouille, et comme Ed à recontré cette dernière avec la fille de Winry… Peut-être que la vérité éclatera...

**Tsunadesama** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce soit bien écrit car je me suis donné du mal pour ça, en tout cas la suite est arrivée ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui prend un nouveau tournant t'a plus !

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus

Lecteur : non !

Luna : bon tant pis, résumé quand même !

Kisara : Je raconte ! hum.. Hum…

Luna : c'est souvent toi qui le racontes

Kisara : Ah bon ? J'avais oublié

Luna : Hey oui je l'ai faite comme ça !

_Un présence me poursuit, toi.. Lui… vous êtes pareil, et pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-t-il venir à Resembool avec nous ? Et lui son frère à t-il compris comme moi ?_

Luna : alors là… Je n'ai pas fait plus nul ! Bon aller à la prochaine mes amis !

Kisara : ouais ! A bientôt


	6. 5 Lizarwa Rockbell

Ah c'est pas les chapitres les mieux en ce moment, mais bon, il le faut… lol

Bon je n'ai rien d'autre à dire… que... Désolé pour les fautes trois fois plus horribles que d'habitude qui vont apparaître, mais voila mon ordi viens de ressortir d'un formatage, et Word s'échauffe lol et puis…

Bonne Lecture

Luna

* * *

**5. Lizarwa Rockbell**

Tout le monde arrivèrent devant la maison de Gracia et Elycia Hugues, cette dernière chantonnait, elle fit entrer tout le monde, elle tenait toujours Lili par la main...

Gracia arriva dans l'entrée

_-_Tu nous apportes du monde aujourd'hui Elycia

_-_Mes cousins comme d'hab ! Et des intimes de tante Ryza, Kisara et Lizarawa !

Gracia regarda les deux filles, et leurs souhaita la bienvenue, elle les firent entrer

_-_Elle dorment ce soir à la maison, fit Elycia, tu as vu comme elle est mignone Lizarawa

_-_Oui... tu as bien un nom de famille ? demanda Garcia

_-_oui... fit la petite fille, je m'appelle Lizarawa Rockbell, mais ma maman et Kisa m'appel Lili

Rockbell ne tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, en l'occurrence Ed, depuis 8 ans ce nom était taboux... et voila que la raison de la séparation entre Ed et Winry fit surface... Al trésaillit, et se tourna vers son frère qui était déjà partit

_-_Il avait un truc à faire, dit_-_il automatiquement

Kisara avait compris que le nom Rockbell, n'était pas inconnu aux deux garçons, elle lacha son chapeau et le laisse s'envoler

_-_Mon chapeau fit Kisara

Celle_-_ci sortit par la porte encore ouverte

_-_Attend... fit Al

Quand Al sortit, la jeune fille avait déjà la forme d'un chat, Al ne savant pas la condition de kisara, décida de chercher son frère

_-_ Punaise ce n'est pas la fille de Winry quand même, pensa_-_t_-_il

Kisara courrait, et se rentransforma, elle entra dans une ruelle sombre...

Edward était parlysé, complétement paralysé les larmes ressortaient, Kisara approcha doucement, Ed se retourna

_-_tu veux quoi toi ?

_-_Savoir une chose... dit Kisara doucement et fermement

_-_Je n'ai rien à dire

_-_Tu connaissais Winry Rockbell ?

_-_Non !

Mais Ed s'effondra toutes ses larmes sortirent

_-_C'était sa fiancée, fit une autre voie grave

_-_Al !

_-_Ed, elle accompagne quand même sa fille

_-_Ah ouias, celle d'un autre abrouti !

_-_Quel mauvais caractère, fit Kisara, calme_-_toi...

Ed était encore plus énervé par la dernière phrase de Kisara

_-_Winry, ne parle jamais du père de Lizarwa, et la veille balance que pour sauver Winry il faut trouver un certaint Edward, un full Metal !

_-_Quoi la sauvée ? fit Ed

_-_Elle est gravement malade, et on est venu ici pour chercher le médicament

Kisara fit un sourire de triomphe

_-_Mais je me souviens, de pourquoi je suis venu ici !

_-_Elle n'est pas net, fit Ed

Kisara s'offusqu'a

_-_Hey... T'es pas mieux !

_-_ah oui !

_-_oui !

Kisara et Ed avait leurs paires de mains l'une en face de l'autre prêt à agir

_-_Ah non, fit Alphonse, pas l'alchimie !

Kisara disparu, et un chat sauta sur Edward

_-_Hey retire moi ce sac à puce, Kisara se retransforma, et tomba avec Ed en arrière

_-_ça fait du bien de passer ses nerfs, fit Kisara, bon...

Kisara repartit vers la résidence... Ed l'interposa

_-_Tu connais Winry ? Tu peux me dire qui est l'imbécil qui vit avec ?

_-_Il y pas eu présence masculine, depuis perpet

_-_Et c'etait quoi se tripe ? Tu te transformes en chat ? T'es quoi ? Un homonculus

_-_Les Homonculus, n'ont pas d'âme voyons, fit Kisara

_-_Et tu en as une ? demanda Al

_-_oui...

Les deux frères était bouche bée, elle se transformait en chat, et avait une âme

_-_Tu te fous de moi ?

_-_Non ! fit la jeune fille naturellement

D'un seul coup Kisara se paralysa, elle regardait tout autour d'elle... Elle se transforma en chat, et se mit à courir

_-_Alors jolie petite, on vient à central, depuis le temps, fit l'ennemie qui poursuivait Kisara

_-_C'est pas vrai... Tu es vivant ?

_-_oui ! Cool non

Kisara état poursuivi, par une personne qui lui ressemblait

_-_Mais qui t'as ressuscité ?

_-_Celle qui te cherche

_-_ouais, fit kisara

Elle se jeta sur Envy, et lui fit perdre sa forme

_-_lui ! fit Edward, mais je lui avais massacrer sa tronche

_-_beh, ça n'a pas suffit, fit Kisara

_-_tu parles en chat ?

_-_Et alors...

Kisara se jeta sur Envy et lui donna un coup de griffe une lumière rouge jaillit, Envy partit

_-_Je te l'ai dit pas moi !

Kisara se retransforme en humaine...

_-_Ratée, encore et toujours ratée... dit_-_elle essoufflée, il est rapide...

Les deux frères avaient les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, ses prouesses devant Envy était quand même remarquables

_-_Trop rapide, fit Al

_-_oui, de jours en jours et d'année en année, et de siècle en siècle, il progresse !

_-_De siècle...

_-_Oui, ça fait 200 ans que je vis !

Les deux frèrent lâchèrent un cris d'exclamation Lili arriva

_-_Mme Hugues à fait un bon rôti, viens, fit Lili

_-_oui...

Kisara s'arrêta et regard Ed, et prononça d'un sourire malicieux

_-_Lili, tu es une vraie gamine !

_-_Quoi ! Fit la gamine, répète ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes poils de chat, et ton cerveau kisa !

_-_Oh... fit Al, on dirait Ed quand on lui dit qu'il est trop petit

_-_C'est vrai qu'il est petit ! Ajoute Kisara malicieusement

Ed vira au rouge

_-_tu vas voir si je suis petit, je vais...

Les noms d'oiseau volaient pour Kisara, et quand les deux criair allait en venir aux mains, Kisara se réfugia derrière Alphonse, celui_-_ci rougit

_-_Laisse passer ! hurla Ed

_-_Du calme, fit Al

_-_Voila, le seul truc qu'on sait de son père, fit Kisara, le foutu caractère qu'il avait répétait Winry !

_-_J'ai pas un foutu caractère, hurla Lizarwa

Al regarda Kisara, il sembla comprendre l'allusion de la jeune fille, après le repas de midi, un sieste fut proposé, Kisara se mit à la fenêtre et regardait dehors, elle était seule dans sa chambre, Elycia avait insisté pour être avec Lili, Alphonse entra, Kisara se retourna et lâcha son plus beau et son plus doux sourire

_-_Tu es le frère du petit blond

_-_l'appel pas petit il pourrait t'entendre

_-_Désolé j'ai oublié vos noms...

_-_Moi c'est Alphonse, et mon frère c'est Edward

_-_Enchantée... Moi Kisara, Kisara Delatour

_-_Delatour, j'ai déjà vu ça dans un livre d'alchimie

_-_Ah oui que disait_-_il ?

Kisara c'était précipité sur Al, et ses yeux exprimaient l'espoir, et la tristesse...

_-_C'était juste une famille de grand alchimiste disparu il y à 200 ans !

_-_Ah... dit Kisara déçu

Cette réponse elle ne l'oubliait pas, elle la connaissait par cœur, voila tout ce qu'elle savait des Delatour, de grand alchimiste disparu quand elle est née, et rien pour savoir pourquoi elle se transformait en chat !

_-_Alors... Tu connais Winry ?

_-_Oui... Une jolie femme, toujours joyeuse... La seule dont je me souvienne, elle, sa fille, mamie Pinako, la joie et le bonheur là_-_bas, le tout pour Lili

_-_Pour Lili ?

_-_oui Lizarwa, pour qu'elle vive une enfance heureuse...

Kisara se souvenait des dire de Winry un jour ou elle était dans ses bras

_-_Un jour j'ai voulu qu'il parte Kitty, mais... Je regrette... Je regrette tellement...

Quelques gouttes de larmes tombèrent sur Kisara... Puis peu à peu l'étreinte de Winry s'intensifia, et elle pleura, et pleura pendant des heures…

_-_Ses regrets ce sont transformés en cette maladie infecte ! fit Kisara la voie toujours aussi douce, mais pleine de tristesse, la petite un soir c'est enfui de la maison pour aller chercher le médicament pour sauver sa mère, le médecin à dit qu'on en trouvait qu'a Central ! Winry est inconsciente... Mais Mamie Pinako doit être morte d'inquiétude...

_-_Oh elle est habitué, fit Al, avec nous elle en a vu des départs imprévus... Mais tu dis que Winry est inconsciente ?

Kisara regarda Alphonse les yeux brillant de tristesse

_-_Elle n'est pas vraiment inconsciente, mais elle délire, elle appelle sa fille dans ses rêves, mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle demande pardon

_-_tu sais son nom ? demanda Alphonse plein d'espoir

_-_Le même que celui que ton frère... Voila pourquoi... Je dirais que...

_-_Non !

Edward venait d'entrer dans la chambre, Kisara se crispa, elle faisait la moue, elle semblait réagir comme un chat sur le point de se mettre en colère

_-_Elle m'a dit que c'était avec un autre !

_-_Je te l'ai dit, fit Kisara calmement, pas un seul homme c'est ramené depuis 8 ans

_-_Il l'a peut_-_être lâché !

Kisara inspira

_-_Je suis la depuis le début, et non ! dit elle d'une voie douce et las

_-_En tout cas…

Edward tandis un paquet, le fameux médicament pour Winry y était

_-_Voila, ce que tu es venu chercher

_-_Merci petit qui écoute au porte, fit Kisara, on s'en va disons que ça presse !

_-_JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT

Kisara entra dans la chambre de Elisia, celle_-_ci jouait avec Lili

_-_ça y est, fit Kisara triomphante

_-_ouais, fit Lili, on va sauver maman !

Elycia, fut déçu que ses nouvelles amies, n'allaient pas rester pour la nuit

_-_Riza à fait vite fit Kisara, il faudra que je la remercie

Edward tandis une lettre

_-_Elle t'adresse ça !

_-_Et tu l'as lu demanda Kisara

_-_Tu me prends pour qui ?

_-_Pour un garçon qui met ses oreilles, la où il ne faut pas !

_-_ça te gène !

_-_un peu ! J'ai des principes !

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_oui ?

_-_Kisa arrêtte, on rentre, tira Lili sur la robe de Kisa

_-_Doucement, Lili, il faut encore un peu de temps

_-_Mais maman, elle pourra attendre ?

_-_oui, dit Kisara en se baissant vers l'enfant, ne t'inquiète pas...

Kisara descendit les escaliers et remercia madame Hugues, pour le repas...

_-_Venait quand vous voulez, ça fera plaisir à ma petite Elysia... Vous savez je suis veuve depuis qu'Elysia à quatre ans...

Gracia se dirigea vers la cheminée, ou des photos de famille avec son défunt mari y était

_-_... mon mari, travaillait dans l'armée, et un jour il l'a mit le doigt sur une affaire importante, ils l'ont donc éliminé...

_-_Oui, il ne m'ai pas inconnu, j'ai vécu quelques temps chez Riza... et c'est comme un fantôme qui cours...

_-_oui, vous avez raison, fit Gracia, un fantôme, je sais qu'il voudrait que ce soit autrement, mais voila... Il est toujours la dans nos cœurs...

_-_Les gens partent, d'autre naisse, c'est le cercle de la vie, la vie passe et on apprend à vivre peu à peu...

Gracia regarda Kisara tristement, ce qu'elle venait de dire était si touchant...

_-_Pardon, fit Kisara, je me laisse emporter, je dois apporter ce médicament...

Kisara et Lili était sur le pas de la porte, à faire leurs adieux

_-_on vous accompagne. Insista lourdement Edward

_-_oh non ! fit Kisara, ça ira

Kisara avalait mal, qu'il ait entendu la conversation, au fond... Elle n'aimait pas voir Edward s'énervait comme sa protégée, et elle ne redoutait qu'une chose :

_-_On viens avec vous ! Re insista Ed sur le chemin de la gare

_-_Non ! fit Kisara

_-_Je suis d'accord, appuya Lili

_-_Ed... Tu es sur… Commença Al

Edward se tourna vers son petit frère

_-_C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... fit ce dernier

_-_On viens, insista Ed

_-_Non, ça va causer des ennuis, dit Kisara

_-_On vient !

_-_Non, fit lili, ma maman est malade, et si tu t'énerves de trop, elle va retomber malade

Alphsone se mit à rire

_-_Elle lui balançait une clé de 12 pour le calmer

_-_ah bon, fit Kisara, c'est intéressant !

_-_Non, ça fait mal ! Une clé que je lui avais offerte !

_-_Ah oui... fit Kisara

Ils arrivèrent devant la gare, les ruelles calme, laissèrent place à la foule, les locomotives, lachées de la fumée, c'était partout le chaut bahut entre les voyageurs, les bagages, et les marchandise, Kisara pris la main de Lili, et se faufila, dans la foule espérant se débarrassé de Ed et Al, enfin surtout de Ed..., elle montèrent dans un wagon, et s'assoyèrent, pendant ce temps la...

_-_Punaise, elles nous ont semés, c'est pas grave on y va !

_-_Mais Ed peut_-_être que Kisara à de bonne raison de faire ça

_-_Ouias, à part me traiter de nain de jardin, et dire que j'ai mauvais caractère comme la gamine...

_-_Ed parle pas comme ça, c'est peut_-_être ta fille

Ed ne répondit rien…Les deux frères trouvèrent un wagon, apparement presque vide à part... Kisara et Lili assises

_-_Ah non pas lui ! Hurla Lili

Kisara soupira

_-_Vous voulez vraiment venir…

_-_on est de la bas je te signal

_-_La petite aussi, j'était la le jour de l'accouchement

_-_ouais beh passe les détails, fit Ed

_-_Ce sont des choses que j'ai du mal à me souvenir, fit Kisara

_-_Pourquoi il vient, fit Lili envers Kisara

_-_parce que ma chère Lili, dans la vie, il faut comprendre que chacun avance selon ses désirs, et il désir nous suivre !

_-_Mais...

Kisara caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, il était blond doré, et coupé au carré avec deux mèches qui retombés devant...

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas...

Lili suiva le conseil de Kisara, et se tourna vers Ed

_-_Au moins tu sais des jeux ?

_-_Oui... mais...

Alphonse calma son frère

_-_Toi, tu as l'air d'en connaître plus, se précipita Lili sur Al

Et les deux commencèrent à jouer, Kisara était déjà dans ses pensées, et Ed s'y mit aussi, et le train partit...

Quelques heures plus tard, Kisara, Lili, Ed et Al descendirent

_-_on est de retour ! fit Lili

_-_oui... fit Kisara

Elle pris la main de l'enfant, les deux frères regardaient le paysage rien n'avait changé en toute ses années. Ils regardaient Kisara avança puis se retourna, vers les deux frères

_-_bon vous venez ?

Les deux avainet une expression horrfiès

_-_Je savais que je disais une connerie, fit Ed

_-_Je le savais, que j'aurais du t'en empêcher, fit Al

Oh loin la silhouette d'une femme à la peau très blanche, et au visage sévère arriva, marchant à un pas vite

_-_Elle n'est pas encore morte ! fit Ed

_-_A première vue non ! Fit Al, mais avec de la chance c'est un fantôme

_-_Beaucoup de chance !

La femme arriva devant Lili qui baissa la tête, Kisara regardait de front la femme

_-_Qui est –tu toi ?

_-_Kitty

La femme gifla Kisara

_-_Ne dit pas de bêtise c'est un chat

_-_Mais c'est vrai commença Lili

La femme lança des éclairs envers la petite

_-_Cette escapade est ma faute, toute fois, je ne suis pas une menteuse

Kisara lâcha la main de Lizarwa, frappa dans ses mains, et les mis derrière le dos, et Kisara se transforma en chat !

_-_Voila maître Izumi, vous me croyez

_-_Mais tu es quoi ? demanda Izumi

Kisara redevint humaine

_-_Si je le savais...

Un grand blanc s'installa, Lili était apeuré par la colère d'Izumi, tandis que Ed et Al s'éclipsait en douce, Lorsque Izumi les remarqua

_-_Vous deux la bas !

Ed et Al se paralysèrent

_-_oui, fit Ed avec un sourir bête

Izumi s'approcha, et pris le jeune homme et le balança par terre, et fit de même pour Alphondr

_-_ça fait 8 ans que je ne vous vois plus !

_-_Beh on penser que vous étiez morte ! Se risqua Ed

_-_Comment ça morte ? Hurla de plus belle, vous croyez que je vais mourir si facilement !

Les deux garçons passèrent un sal quart d'heure

_-_Je ne savais pas... fit Kisara

_-_Ce sont mes disciples, qui ont encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre

_-_Tu vois Ed, fit Kisara, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir avec nous ! Je le savais...

Kisara se mit à sourire

_-_Oui, je me souviens de leurs noms

Kisara sautait de joie, Izumi l'arrêta en mettant devant elle ! Kisara baissa la tête elle compris que c'était l'heure des explications

_-_On est partit cherchait le médicament pour Winry, la petite c'est enfui en pleine nuit je l'ai pas rattrapé pas retenue, mais si on faisait rien...

Kisara avec les yeux brillant qui montraient les larmes qui montaient

_-_C'est bon, rentrée vite, mais comment vous avez trouver ces deux la ?

_-_Je suis tombé dessus par hasard à Central, et Edward ! A voulu nous suivre ! fit Kisara

Izumi regarda la petite... Soudain elle fit le rapprochement... Entre l'age de Lili, la longueur d'absence de Edward et Alphonse

_-_Mais ce n'est pas vrai... Quel bande de fou, dit Izumi, vous avez fait encore quoi comme connerie ?

Kisara et Lili se mirent à courir vers la maison ou les mécha greffes étaient installé, connaissant la colère d'Izumi, les deux filles arrivèrent, Kisara allait se retransformer, mais Lili l'en empêcha

_-_Pas pour le moment, fit Kisara

Et Lili entra accompagné de son chat...

* * *

Voila, bon... Passons aux réponses de reviews

**Méli** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu n'as pas voulu m'harceler pour l'attente, car c'était un peu pas possible en ce moment avec mon pc qui ùùù$ù, voila quoi, gros bisous

**Sakoni** : Merci pour l'info sur canal plus, sinon désolé si tu as était un peu paumé pour le temps, et pardon si tu as trouvés ça un peu tiré par les cheveux (bien qu'après plusieurs analyse je trouve pas spécialement), en tout cas ta remarque fut intéressante.

**Tsunadesama** : Voilà la suite est arrivée ! Sinon désolé pour la biasse de qualité, mais j'ai un mal fou à écrire parfois, bref je suis pas super bien inspiré tout les jours, mais je pense que ça va s'arranger par la suite !

**Hawkeye** : Hey oui pendant Huit ans que Ed et Winry ne se sont pas vu, mais je pense que ça va s'arranger...

**Tsukieina : **La réaction de Ed… Pas encore, mais en tout cas, il semblerait que tu es bien deviné pour Lizarwa.

**Joana Serenety** : Update avant mon départ en vacance (me demande ou je vais déjà lol), bref, Ed et Envy ensemble voyons il sont presque frère non ? Bon je me suis payer un tripe lol

Sinon t'inquiète je compte pas tuer Winry, bien que… lol

Gros Bisous

**Forever485** : La réaction de Ed pour Lizarwa, bientôt lol (enfin elle est pas extraoridnaire lol), oui Ed et Winry ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est triste pour eux lol

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus à tous, et maintenant résumès

_Prochain chapitre : Retour à la maison_

_Kisara : On retrouve toute la compagnie, Ed et Al parle un peu avec Izumi, moi et Lili on apporte enfin le médicament pour Winry et celle-ci peu à peu s'éveille, mais il va y avoir une surprise à son réveille… Et pas que pour elle…_


	7. 6 Retour à la maison

_Luna : Enfin je l'ai fini de le réecrire_

_Ed : Enfin ça commence à me plaire_

_Envy : Mais je suis pas dans ce chapitre, et comment vous stupides humains vous pouvez mourir_

_Luna Ah on s'en fiche de ça, l'essentiel et que j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration et que je publie enfin !_

_Luna qui chante, et casse les pieds à certain_

_Envy : Dommage que ce soit pas son inspiration maccabre où tout le monde meurt !_

_Aller bonne Lecture _

_Petite précison : vous allez voir ndla dans ce chapitre, en claire ça veut dire : Note de l'auteur ! (oh je suis un auteur inspiré lol)_

* * *

**6. Retour à la maison**

Lizarwa arriva au pas de la porte, où Mamie Pinako attiré par le bruit regarda, elle y trouva la petite fille de 8 ans, avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, et ses yeux verts

-Lili, fit Mamie Pinako en serrant son arrière petite fille (ndla :ce personnage va avoir le don de rajeunir tout le monde lol)

-Je suis rentré mamie, j'ai trouvé le médicament pour maman, elle va guérir, dit Lili toute excitée

Mamie Pinako serra encore plus l'enfant, se dressant derrière, Kisara lâcha une larme, oui enfin Winry aller être sauver, depuis toutes ses semaines de souffrance et de délires, puis Kisara se retourna, voyant les frères Elric passer un sale quart d'heure avec leurs maîtres, elle soupira

-Quelle drôle de famille ! pensa Kisara en se retournant vers la grand-mère et sa petite-fille

Pinako dévisagea la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux châtain qui volait au grès du vent, sa robe blanche qui voletait, ses deux yeux bleu clair…

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que notre chat toi !

-ah fit Kisara, étrange… Au fait je me nomme Kisara… Kisara Delatour

-Pinako Rockbell, fabricante d'auto-mails !

-les même que Ed ?

-Les mêmes que Ed ! Attend tu l'as vu celui-la !

Kisara s'écarta, et permi de montrer à Pinako, les deux garçons à terre, avec Izumi les observant

-pardon maître, fit Al

-il c'est passé quoi précisément ?

-Rien du tout ! Hurla Ed

-Mais biensure… fit Izumi, je finirais par le savoir, comme il y à 10 ans j'ai réussi à savoir que tu étais à la solde des militaires !

-Il le fallait bien, répondit Ed

-Ce n'est pas un peu ça qui t'as perdu, fit Kisara

-Toi !

Ed se leva, mais se calma, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était exténué pour commencer une discussion avec Kisara, celle-ci regarda la maison

-au fils des années ça ne change pas !

Kisara s'élança et redevint un chat, Izumi, plaqua dans ses mains, et coinça Kisara

-Kitty !

-Hey mince fit Kisara, mes trous de mémoires

Izumi pris Kisara par la peau du coup (comme une mère envers son chaton)

-J'en ai vu des choses étrange mais une fille qui devient chat grâce à l'alchimie pas encore

Kisara ne répondit rien et resta calme, Izumi tenant toujours Kisara se dirigea vers la maison, puis elle se retourna vers les deux frères

-bon vous venez, vous n'êtes pas venu ici, juste pour cinq minutes !

-non maîtres !

A l'intérieur, Pinako accueilli Ed et Al

-ça fait un bout ! fit Pinako

-ouias, fit Ed

-tu t'es décidé à revenir, malgré ce que Winry t'avais dit…

Ed ne répondit rien

-de toute façon… fit Pinako depuis le temps…

Izumi posa Kisara par terre, toujours sous sa forme animal, Pinako observa le chat, Kisara se sentait mal à l'aise de s'être montrer, en humaine…

-tiens le chat est revenu

Pinako partit dans la cuisine, puis Kisara en profita pour redevenir humaine, mais un cri retentit

-Mon dieu le chat, fit une autre voie féminine

-trop cool, fit une voie plus jeune

-Rose, j'avais oublié, soupira Kisara

-Kitty, tu … es… non ?

Rose tourna tout autour de la jeune fille

-Tu es très jolie, mais comment tu fais pour être comme ça

-C'est une longue histoire d'alchimie, fit Kisara, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ainsi, si à l'origine j'étais un chat ou une humaine…

Les yeux de Kisara brillèrent, Rose posa sa main sur son épaule

-tu trouveras la réponse un jour…

-oui, fit Kisara en essuyant deux larmes

Puis rose se tourna et trouva Ed et Al adossé à la table, avec Lili qui semblait impatiente

-tiens des revenants fit Rose

-ça va Rose ? demanda Al

-ça va merci

Puis Rose fit avancer son fils âgé maintenant de 10 ans

-Hiro, voici Edward et Alphonse, des amis

-bonjour, fit Hiro

Puis il se mit à coter de lili

-c'est quoi ce sac

-le médicament pour ma mère, pas touche ! Il faut que je le prépare !

Lili descendit de sa chaise, et partit dans la cuisine, Kisara l'accompagna, en entrant Pinako regarda Kisara

-alors, j'ai cru entendre…

-Oui, fit Kisara, pardon… mais…

-Pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu as toujours était là pour nous, quand Winry t'as trouvés ce matin là blessé, on te croyait morte, et tu as vite repris, et tu as toujours veillé sur nous tous au fond, on sentait que tu n'étais pas un chat comme les autres

Kisara restait attentive sans rien dire

- Mais que tu sois humaine, on ne s'attendait pas, en tout cas merci…

Kisara sourit

-Mais de rien, de rien

Pianko tendis un bol à Kisara

-aller va lui donner, on à tus hâte qu'elle guérisse

-oui…

Et Lili et Kisara montèrent dans la chambre ou Winry dormait

Ed regarda les deux filles montaient, Rose l'observa

-ça te brûle tu devrais y aller

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle est envie de me voir…

-pourquoi être venu alors, fit Kisara en redescendant, pourquoi… M'avoir cassé les pieds pour venir, moi je voulais pas !

-Ouias je fais ce que je veux d'abord, sale sac à puce

-Sale Stroumph de métal, viens là, vines prouver que tu peut être grand !

-Mais j'en veux pas, fit Lili

Kisara et Ed stoppa net leurs disputes, et se tournèrent vers Lili

-de quoi je me mêle, fit Ed

-De ce qui me regarde répondit lili

-Tu vas voir, sale gamine impertinente !

-Moi une gamine

-Suffit ! Hurla Izumi, vous allez tous les trois lui donner son médicaments oui !

-oui madame, firent les trois

Lili et Kisara montèrent, Lili s'approcha de sa mère avec le bol chaud qui lui brûlait les mains, Ed qui se décida à monter, lui pris le bol, et le donna à Winry

Malgré tout ce temps, et les évenement passé, Ed trouvé Winry toujours aussi belle, il ui pris sa main, et l'ammena à ses lèvres, Lili observait la scène, Kisara était redevneu un chat et était sur le bord du lit observant de ses deux yeux bleu, Lili par la fatigue du voyage c'était soudainement écroulé, tenant toujours sa main, Ed attendait le réveil de Winry

Kisara tenant l'enfant dans ses bras l'allongea dans son lit estimant que Ed et Winry devait être seule, même si cette dernière ne c'était pas réveillé, dans le salon, Kisara entendai les voie de Al et Rose qui parlait, pris d'un pincement au cœur, elle descendit

-Alors ? demanda Rose

-Ils dorment, mais pour le moment Winry ne c'est pas éveillé

-Tu ne trouves pas que Lili ressemble beaucoup à Ed

Kisara regarda Rose, et s'installa

-En effet, je trouve…

-Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, mais… Mais…, fit Rose

-Mais quoi ? demanda Kisara inquiète et toujours aussi douce

-Mais elle était très triste, elle semblait regretter de l'avoir fait

-Elle le regretera toujours, fit Kisara

-Comment Ed à supporter ? demanda Rose à Al

-Très mal, fit Al, Winry fut un sujet tabou pendant toutes ses années, il n'a plus jamais souri, tout ce qui lui rappelait Winry le mettait dans une colère folle, mais je m'étonnes qui n'es pas de doute sur Lizarwa, car on en à tous j'ai l'impression

-oui, fit Kisara, mais elle seule pourra lui dire, elle seule pourra nous dire la vérité !

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillée, Kisara redevenu chat jouée avec la rosée du matin, Al la regardait discrètement, Rose qui préparait le petit déjeuner, observait son ami

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

-Heu non, rougit Al

-Cet étrange de se transformer en chat non ! Tu n'aimerais pas !

Kisara soudain redeivnt humaine, et vit Rose et Al parler au-delà de la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle partit en trombe, et pénètra dans la maisonnette, et se racla la gorge

-bonjour, fit Rose avec un sourire chaleureux

-bonjour, fit Kisara sur un ton peu sec

-bien dormi ?

-heu… oui

Kisara reprit le dessus sur son ton doux, après tout pourquoi elle était contrariée qu'ils se parlent, il est vrai que Alphonse Elric lui plaisait bien, mais pas plus, il était beau physiquement, et très gentil, un peu la perle pour Kisara, mais rien de plus devait se passer, elle avait bien assez de problème comme ça ! Elle décida finalement d'aider Rose pour mettre la table…

Dans la chambre ou Winry dormait, Ed attendait patiement son réveil, la respiration de Winry était profonde, et paisible, Ed lui caressa la joue tendrement

-tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal… Mais… Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir… chuchota Ed

Winry se mit à bouger, et à s'étirer, elle ouvrit les yeux, et reconnu sa chambre, mais elle sentit quelque chose qui lui tenait la main, une autre main semblait-il, elle lui rappelait... Non c'était impossible, Winry se tourna, et trouva celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

-Edward !

-Salut, fit celui-ci avec un sourire idiot

Winry s'assit, et était face à Edward, la souffrace de toutes ses années remonta en elle, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en se jetant sur le jeune homme

-pardon pour ce mal que je t'ai fait, oh pardonne moi, sanglotait-elle, mais je pensais ne pas avoir le choix…

Ed serra winry contre lui

-C'est fait maintenant, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux

-Comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai rencontré ta fille…

-Lili ? Mais comment ?

-Elle est partit chercher le médicament pour te soigner, à Central

Winry n'en revenait pas, Edward et sa fille Lizarwa qui était parti à Central

-Elle n'a que huit ans

-oui mais elle était pas seule

Winry était hébété

-C'est bien ta fille, à huit ans elle part déjà à l'aventure !

-QQUUUUUOOOOIIIII ?

(ndla :et voila j'ai casser le romantisme)

En bas, Al, Rose et Kisara entendirent un cri

-Ah je crois que Winry est éveillé ! fit Kisara

-tu crois ! Fit Al

-Vous croyez qu'elle lui a dit que Lili était sa fille ?

Soudain Izumi sortit de sa chambre

-C'est quoi ce bruit, hurla Izumi furieuse d'avoir était éveillé

-Oh rien maitre, firent les trois

En haut, Lili sauta de son lit, et courra dans la chambre où sa mère dormait, et quand elle vit celle-ci éveillait, elle se jeta sur elle

-Maman, enfin tu es revéillée ! J'ai eu si peur

-Je suis là, fit Winry

Ed c'était soudainement calmé, et observait la petite fille d'un tout autre œil

Lili qui serrait sa mère, mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de la présence visuel de Ed

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Rien ! répondit Ed, Winry tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas possible

Winry lança un regard noir à Ed

-Si je te le dis !

-D'accord…Si tu le dis, mais…

-Vos avez le même caractère, fit Kisara

-Kisa ! Se jeta Lili

-Pysiquement, il y à quelques point, fit Rose

-Vous êtes tous là, fit Winry

-hey oui !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lili

Tout le monde regarda Winry grave

-Hum Lili, il faut qu'on parle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

-Je dois finir le thè, fit Rose

-Je dois… L'aider, fit Kisara

-Moi je suis, fit Al

-Biensure, toujours personne pour éteindre le feu, fit Winry

-Maman ? Tu devais me dire quoi ?

Winry se mit à faire un rire nerveux

-Ma petite lili, ça va pas être facil à croire mais… Il semblerait que…

Winry restait géné et avait du mal à dire la vérité sur Lili et Ed

-…Je sois ton père, termina Ed résingé

Lili regarda Ed, elle se sentit soudain étrange, son père, tout le monde avait père oui… Mais elle, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est que c'était…

-Alors tu es un alchimiste d'état qui à du partir ? C'est ça ?

-heu… oui un peu ! Mais… pourquoi ?

Contre toute attente, Lili se jeta dans les bras de Ed

-Papa, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais que tu reviennes !

Et Ed serra sa fille très fort, heureux enfin d'avoir retrouvé Winry, et de savoir qu'il était le père de Lili

* * *

**Freetalk 10/08/2005** : Dans ma première version de ce chapitre, la réaction première de Ed, était trop banal, pas extraordinaire, ne me plaisait pas en tout cas, j'ai donc décider de refaire le chapitre, ce qui ne fut pas facile vu le manque de temps, mais c'est ainsi, j'ai réussi youpi !

Je voulias aussi faire, une Rose, un peu plus inteligente, car oula, ça va pas loin dans l'anime, et dans le mangas aussi ! Rose reste Rose, un perso simple, très simple lol

Bon c'est très bien tout ça, mais passon au rar (oh oui !)

**Meli** : Voila, la réconciliation Ed WInry, j'espère que j'ai pas fait trop lourd !

**Tsukieina** : Voila tout ce que tu as souhaitais lol

**Joana Melodya** : Coucou ! Voila Ed et Winry qui ce sont réconciliès, expliquès sur Lili, tout le monde content (youpi !), ce qui fait que Ed est mis à jour ! lol Gros bisous

_Lili : bon à part ça il se passe quoi la prochaîne fois, je veux savoir la suite moi aussi !_

_Luna : heu je crois que le prochain chapitre sera un gentil petit interlude, avant de passer au chapitre 7 : Kisara ne t'en va pas !_

_Voila_

_Merci encore de me lire, et de vos reviews (ça m'aide à progresser)_

_Milles Bisous_

_Luna_


	8. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2 : L'homme à qui il manquait le bras et la jambe...**

_Voila la seconde interlude, pas de song fics mal traduite cette fois (au moins je me fatigue à les traduire !), bref c'est la fameuse pause d'auto-mail que Kisara se souvient, donc le narrateur ne sera pas Luna (moi en l'occurrence), mais Kisara..._

D'autant que je me souvienne, c'était il y longtemps, depuis combien de temps... Je m'en souviens plus... (Comme d'habitude), ce jour la un homme de taille normal (plus grand que Ed quoi, heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas), blond chatain, avec deux yeux brun arriva, accompagné par deux officiers de l'armés, l'homme était sur une chaise roulante, encore un que la guerre avait privé de membre...

En suivant l'homme qui entra dans la maison, et dans la salle où l'on s'occupe de la pause des auto-mails, je remarqua que l'homme ne semblait pas être un militaire, et comme j'en avais pris fièrement l'habitude, j'assister à chaque pose d'auto mail !

Winry et Mamie Pinako, commencèrent à prendre les mesures de son bras et sa jambe restante, étrangement il lui manquait les mêmes membres que Ed, maintenant que j'y pense... Winry semblait pensive quand elle remarqua que l'homme avait perdu les mêmes membres que Ed... L'homme se tourna vers moi...

-Il est jolie votre chat

-Il a était abandonné, fit Winry, je l'ai trouvé blessé près de la rivière, j'ai cru qui l'allais mourir, mais je suis contente de voir qu'elle est en pleine forme

L'homme m'appela en faisant des bruits de bouche haibtuel, en plus des minous, j'assiste aux poses d'auto mail moi, pas ceux qui les reçoivent...

-Elle est un peu sauvage avec les gens

Winry me caressa, je me mis à ronronner, je suis un chat quand même

-Alros Kitty tu assites comme d'habitude...

-Votre chat assiste aux poses ?

-oui, elle est toujours la à chaque pose, d'habitude elle traîne ailleurs...

J'avais remarqué que l'homme regardé Winry intéressé, cette dernière posa diverse question, et se mit à fabriquer les futurs membres de l'homme... Ceci pris toute l'après-midi, il ne devait pas être bien spécial...

-Excusez-moi de vous demndez ça, fit WInry, mais... heu... Si vous ne voulez pas répondre ce n'est pas grave...

-Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe ?

-oui... Il y a longtemps j'ai eu un ami qui a perdu les mêmes membres que vous...

-Je vois... J'était ouvrier dans un petit village, il y à eu un orage, et à cause de l'armée qui venait d'arriver, dans mon atelier de grosse machine son tombé sur moi, et j'y ai perdu ses deux membres...

Winry resta pensive, puis se remit à travailler

-Bien on va vous les installer, fit Mamie Pinako en entrant, et ce n'est pas la meilleure partie !

Et ça c'est vrai que ce n'es pas la meilleure partit, on pose au gens les bases de leurs membres et on les connectes à leurs nerfs, afin que le membre obéit, au moins cet homme la, ne crier pas comme un malade, ou ne prier pas tout les dieux que la douleur s'arrette, il lacha juste des larmes silencieusement et dans une expression de douleurs...

-J'en ai vu des hommes de guerre pleuraient pour ça, fit mamie Pinako, vous ne serez pas le dernier, mais au moins vous... Vous ne criez pas dans les oreilles

Winry sécha les larmes de l'homme, Mamie Pinako sortit, celui-ci avait enfin ses membres de prêt et en fonctionnement, il se mit alors debout, et Winry l'aida, elle semblait songeuse, L'homme tomba un peu vu à son adaptation au nouveau membre, Winry le rattrapa...

-Quel est ton prénom ? demanda t-il

-Winry !

-Tu es si triste...

L'homme approcha son visage de celui de Winry, leurs lèvres se rapprochès...

Soudain les pleurs de Lili se firent entendre, je descendit et monta en vitesse à la chmabre

-Lizarwa, fit Winry

Celle-ci monta, laissant l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce, Mamie Pinako entra

-Quel est ce bébé ? demanda l'homme

-Sa fille, le père est partit, j'espère qu'il reviendra un jour... Ma petite fille l'a chassé pour qu'il règle ses affaires avec l'armée, mais...

La veille partit...

L'homme partit vers la gare, toujours accompagné des deux militaires

-Merci pour tout, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon métier

-C'est notre travail, dit Pinako

Winry resta silencieuse, elle regarda l'homme et celui-ci la regarda, puis il fit un sourire et un signe d'adieu, et les trois hommes s'éloignèrent... Au loin...

Je comprends maintenant, il ressemblait un peu à Ed... Heureusement que je me souviens de ça que maintenant... Oh et puis ce n'est pas vraiment important...

* * *

_**Freetalk 21/04/20025** : Voila c'était juste une petite interlude, je vois déjà avec les haches, les tronçonneuses, les glutonny prêt à me massacre d'avoir essayer de caser Winry avec un autre ! Non mais attendait, Ed et Winry ne sont ils pas de nouveaux dans le chap précedent ?_

_Lecteur :On s'ne fiche, comment à tu pu !_

_Luna qui cour, cour très très vite et loin..._

_A la prochaine..._

J'essaierais de mettre le prochain chapitre au plus vite, pardon de cet énorme retard !

Al : Moins de 15 jours ?

Luna : oui !

Al : Mais tu fini tout les jours à 19 h comment tu va avoir le temps

Luna : Justement j'ai pas le temps avec mon DUT, bouhhh, bon passons au rar !

Lili : ouais, tiens je t'ai tout apporté !

Ed : ce ne fut pas énorme !

Luna : No Comment !

**Joana Melodya** : Barbara qui ? lol

Ed : aller avoue la vérité, et elle au moins ne case pas Winry avec un autre

Luna : Oh presque ! Bon j'avoue Barbara Cartland est mon nègre de service lol, sérieusement j'ai jamais lu ses livres... Aller je te laisse gros gros bisous

**Tuskiena** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de ton entousiasme, et la suite dès que je... dès que je... Peux ! lol

Voila, il parait que c'est devenu interdit de répondre à ses review, beh moi j'en ai rien à faire je répondrai toujours, et si on me supprime je reviendrais, car Luna à plus d'un tour dans son sac

Aller à bientôt tout le monde !

Luna

Ed : et le Résumé !

Luna : Ah oui, tiens beh Kisara à toi

Kisara : ouais !

_**Prochain chapitre**_ : _Kisara ne t'en va pas_

_"Le rêve d'une porte, ramène des êtres à notre monde... Mais elle... Je ne voulais pas, il faut que je parte pour ne pas les mettres en danger... Elle fera tout pour me retrouver !"_

_**Voila, Bisous tout le monde**_


	9. 7 Kisara ne t'en va pas

**7. Kisara ne t'en va pas**

Tout commence par un rêve, ce rêve… Le même rêve que Kisara fait depuis deux cents ans : être devant la porte !

La porte de la connaissance, la porte de l'enfer, la porte d'un autre monde… Pour Kisara cette porte ne représente pas quelque chose, elle voit les yeux qui l'observent attendant qu'elle offre un sacrifice quelque chose qui pourrait lui prendre, mais Kisara ne veut rien… Et elle regarde ses yeux, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais depuis bébé, depuis qu'elle à était transmuté avec un chat, elle sait qu'elle peut aller devant la porte au grès de ses désirs, mais elle ne désire pas être devant la porte, elle cache sa peur, elle entend son cœur battre, elle sent la pierre philosophale en elle qui bouge, elle sent ses membres tremblés, mais surtout elle sent ses yeux qui n'attendent qu'une chose… Qu'elle les supplie de leurs donner quelque chose, pour qu'il puisse lui prendre son cœur…

Kisara était immobile, la peur l'envahissait, mais une chose la rassure… elle sait qu'à son réveil, la pierre philosophale qu'elle porte lui absorbera tout ses souvenirs, afin qu'elle ne diminue pas, c'était donc ça les raisons de la perte de mémoire de Kisara, la pierre philosophale absorber ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle se transformer en chat, ou elle allait devant cette porte…

Soudain Kisara senti quelque chose, un sentiment familier

- Hohenhiem est de l'autre coté !

Des mains se jetèrent sur Kisara, celle-ci lança des oeil persans

-Attendait ! Qui a dit que je voulais passer la porte ?

Les yeux la fixèrent

-Non je ne le souhaite pas ! Je dois passer la porte ! N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux la regardaient toujours, mais les mains partirent

-Alors juste un peu de temps…. Puisque s'en est ainsi

Kisara avança près de la porte, et parmis les yeux, et passa dans un autre monde

-Je t'ai trouvé, fit une voie au loin…

Kisara sursauta, elle s'éveilla, elle sentait la sueur sur son front, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle était dans la maison Rockbell à Resembool

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Se demanda Kisara

Al arriva dans la pièce

-tu es réveillé, fit-il

-oui, fit Kisara avec un grand sourire malgré qu'elle fût encore un peu endormie

-Tu as du faire un cauchemar, tu parlais dans ton rêve, j'étais inquiet

-Ah oui, fit Kisara approchant son visage de celui de Al

Celui-ci se mit à rougir, s'agita pour dire quelque chose, Kisara quant à elle approcha encore plus son visage

-Je me souviens pas de qui tu es, mais je te trouve…

Al avala sa salive, et se résigna à laisser Kisara approcher, mais…

-Ah ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici

Les deux sursautèrent, et se tournèrent, ils remarquèrent la présence d'Hoheniem

-Papa ? fit Al

-Vous ! S'insurgea Kisara

-Tu le connais, fit Al

-Sûrement pas !

-Toujours fâché contre moi ? fit Hoheniem

-Sûrement !

- Alors tu ne te souviens pas

-Et je ne me souviens pas de quoi ?

Hoheniem sourie à Kisara

-Bonjour vous êtes qui ?

Hoheniem se tourna vers Lili qui l'observait de A à Z

-Je suis un alchimiste et toi ?

-La fille d'un alchimiste, fit Lili, pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs… Enfin… Il parait que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, mais quand vous verrez mon père, il est nerveux, il ne sais pas se contrôler, et puis… Il n'est pas très grand

-SALE GAMINE, je vais t'aider ! Se jeta Ed

-Père indigne

-Traite moi encore de nain

-J'ai dit que tu étais pas très grand, prend pas les choses à l'envers

-C'est pareil !

Soudain un objet vola, et ce fut le visage de Ed qui ammoartit l'envol de l'objet

-C'est pas bientôt fini, hurla Winry

-ça fait mal, fit Ed, Winry fait gaffe quand même

Hoheniem se mit à rire, sous les yeux gênés de Al et Kisara

-Famille de fou… fit Kisara

-Et c'est la mienne, ajouta Al

Ed se releva, et remarqua la présence de son père

-Tu es… Tu es rentré

-oui, fit Hoheniem

-Mais comment… C'est Al qui m'a fait passer de l'autre côté, mais toi…

-Moi… C'est Kisara

-Vraiment je ne m'en souviens pas, fit Kisara de mauvaise humeur

-Toujours tes problèmes de mémoire

-Oui toujours, et c'est mon problème !

Kisara se transforma en chat, et sortit par la chatière qui était sur la porte de la cuisine

Hoheniem regarda Kisara s'en aller

-ça alors, elle vous n'aimes vraiment pas, fit lili

-oui… Et elle ne devrait pas se transformer comme ça pour rien… Je lui ai pourtant dit…

-Vu qu'elle se souvient rarement de ce qu'elle fait, ça va être difficile qu'elle t'obéisse, fit une voie derrière

-Pinako

-Te voilà de retour, ça remonte à combien de temps la dernière fois ?

-A trop longtemps… Kisara à encore bien veilli

-Veilli ! Fit Al

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme si elle avait 20 ans !

-oui, mais elle en à 200, fit Ed

-Tu mange toujours pas de soupe !

-T'y met pas aussi

Kisara était perché sur un arbre sous sa forme humaine, et repenser au rare fois ou elle avait vu Hoheniem, il était toujours là lui dire quoi faire, et cela l'exaspéré, il n'était pas son père, et à première vu, il avait pas besoin d'elle comme fille !

-Tu va rester perché longtemps, demanda Ed

-Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne comment j'ai fait pour le ramener dans ce monde, je me souvenais plus d'ailleurs qu'il était partit…

-Le problème c'est que tu ne te souviens pas de beaucoup de chose

-oui, je sais…

-Tu es de mauvais poil, fit Ed

-Oui, mais seulement aujourd'hui comparé à certain petit

Ed se crispa en comprenant l'allusion

-Petit de taille, mais grand par sa force, grogna-t-il

Kisara soupira

-Comment que j'ai fait…

Kisara caresser le cercle de transmutation situé sur son bras

-Au début, je lui en voulais…

Kisara regarda Ed

-… Je lui en voulais… Ma mère est morte parce qu'il ne revenait pas, et aussi je lui en voulais de nous avoir abandonné Al et Moi

-Ce n'est pas pareil, fit Kisara

-Je sais, mais… J'ai vu qu'il s'en voulait de nous avoir laissé, mais aussi… Qu'il n'a plus d'espoir

Kisara regarda Ed

-oui mais même il m'énerve !

-tête de mule, pour un chat…

-Pareil pour toi nain de jardin

Au loin Al regardait rêveur, Kisara et Ed qui parlait (enfin se disputer maintenant), tandis qu'Hoheniem faisait connaissance avec Lili, il remarqua cependant l'état de Alphonse

-Tu crois que j'ai séduit ta mère en la regardant

Al sursauta

-non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je ne fais que m'inquiéter

-oui, naturellement, fit Hoheniem

Soudain, Kisara se jeta sur Al

-Protèges-moi de ton frère

-Et en plus elle demande ta protection, fit Hoheniem

Al était tout rouge, et semblait maudire, son père, et Ed de le mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante

-ça alors tu es tout chaud, fit Kisara en posant sa main sur le front de Al

-Et tout rouge, ajouta malicieusement ed

-Il est peut-être malade, fit Kisara inquiète

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Ed

Hoheniem se mit à rire, Kisara lui lança un regard noir

-moi au moins je m'inquiète !

Puis Kisara partit, Al se remis peu à peu de ses émotions

-C'est quoi le problème avec Kisa ? demanda Lili

-Ah c'est moi, tout simplement

Lili regarda son grand père avec des yeux étonnés

Le soir après dîner, Kisara sortit dehors pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour penser

-Comment j'ai fait pour le ramener

Kisara se concentrer, elle essayait de se remémorer la nuit dernière

Dans un endroit sombre de central, des rires retentissaient

-enfin…ah ah, je l'ai retrouvée

-Ce n'est pas difficile puisqu'elle t'a ramenée, fit Envy

-oui, répondit Dante qui avait un nouveau corps, et elle a ramené Hoheniem aussi

-Quoi ! Elle a ramené ce salaud !

-oui !

-il faut que je le tue

-attend une seconde, fit Dante plus sévèrement, je te rappelle que tu avais passés aussi la porte et que sans elle tu serais pas revenu

-Cela m'est bien égal, je ne suis pas arrivé à ce que je voulais, le tuer !

-Reste calme ! Nous avons perdu tout notre effectif, et je dois la retrouvée, pour prendre sa pierre philosophale, j'en ai plus beaucoup, et je tiens de moins en moins

-Rien à battre !

Dante paralysa Envy

-C'est peut-être lui qui t'a créer, mais j'ai le contrôle sur toi Envy l'oublie pas !

Envy regarda Dante

-Bon on fais quoi alors, dit-il résolu

-On va attendre qu'elles viennent, elle vient toujours à moi…

Kisara pensait, elle entendait ou loin le train de la nuit qui arrivée, soudain elle eu une vision

Dante était la, dans un nouveau corps accompagné d'Envy, puis soudain un autre souvenir vin à elle, lui… son cœur se mit à battre, il pleuvait ce jour-là… Que lui disait-il

-Kisara ?

Kisara sortit de ses souvenirs, et vit Al

-Alphonse !

-Kisara, ça ne va pas

-Elle m'a trouvée…

-Qui ça ?

-Dante… Je ne dois pas rester…

Kisara s'élança, Al partit à sa poursuite…

Kisara aller atterrir sur le train, quand al réussi à la rattrapée

-Laisse-moi partir

-Non ! fit Al, tu ne dois pas partit, tu ne dois pas !

-pourquoi ? Tu veux mourir peut-être !

-Non Kisara, fit Al doucement, je ne veux pas que toi tu meurs…

Kisara laissa couler deux larmes

-Tu ne comprends pas de quoi elle est capable…

-Al… accoura Ed au loin

Al se retourna et lâcha Kisara, qui glissa, et profita pour rattraper le train

-Kisara, hurla Ed qui vit la jeune fille montait et s'élança

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je pars, je ne vous mettrai pas en danger

-De quoi que tu parles ?

-Dante, elle me poursuit, elle veut mon corps !

-Elle n'est pas morte elle !

-Non, fit Kisara, et je pars

Kisara se jeta sur Ed, elle le fit tomber hors du train, et elle partit au loin dans le nord...

Ed se retrouva par terre, son frère et son père arrivèrent

-ça va Ed ? demanda Hohenhiem

-Ouais, ça va ! Mais il lui a pris quoi à cette folle dingo

-Je ne sais pas elle à paniqué, fit Al, elle à parlée de Dante

-ouais, elle m'en a parlé aussi...

-Elle pense que Dante est dans ce monde... fit Hohenhiem, depuis qu'elle est bébé, Dante poursuit Kisara, car elle possède la pierre philosophale

-Quoi ! Firent les deux frères

-oui, sa mère, la fusionné avec un chat grâce à la pierre philosophale, mais elle semble l'avoir oublié, elle à toujours eu des problèmes de mémoire, et elle à toujours pu errer de monde en monde

-De monde en monde ? Ceux à travers la porte

-Elle contrôle la porte... fit Hohenhiem, elle y arrive, et elle m'a sortit de là-bas !

Al était bouche bée, cette fille était décidément extraordinaire Ed n'en revenait qu'on puisse contrôlait la porte

-Contrôlait la porte...

-oui, mon fils, elle arriva à contrôler la porte, car depuis qu'elle est bébé, elle à su l'ouvrir, Dante est arrivé à découvrir qu'avec l'innocence d'un nouveau née, on pouvait ouvrir la porte...

-C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a fait passé, mais elle... Je n'en sais pas plus ! fit Hohenhiem, pauvre Kisara, elle ère depuis deux cents ans dans sa vie, mais aussi dans ses rêves… oui... Elle est née il y a deux cent ans, c'est moi qui l'ai amené loin de Dante, chez cette veille dame, morte il y a longtemps d'ailleurs, et je sais qu'elle lui a fait une promesse qui l'a fait souffrir

-Celle d'avoir un mari et des enfants, dit Al en repensant un jour à une de ses discussions avec Kisara

-oui, la veille dame c'était attaché a elle comme une fille, elle aurait voulu la voire heureuse avec une famille, mais Kisara doute...

-Et sinon, elle peu, fit Al

Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi Al voulait absolument savoir

-Il faudrait qu'elle tente...

-Tu veux peut-être l'aider Al !

-Mais Ed arrête avec ça ! Il n'y à rien !

-Papa, cria au loin Lili

Ed reçu sa fille dans ses bras

-Elle est où Kisara ?

-Elle est partit...

-Partit ? Mais... où

-Dans le nord, s'énerva Al, faut que j'aille la cherchée

Tout le monde fit de grand yeux, Al partit comme un fou vers la maison...

-Mais... Il est amoureux ou quoi ? fit Lili, et...

- papa, pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à la retenir

-ah ça parce que…

-tu es trop petit !

-Quoi !

Et les deux recommencèrent une dispute sans fin

-Il ne changera jamais, fit Hohenhiem, et la petite c'est bien sa fille !

-Bon, allons retenir Al, fit Ed

Tout le monde acquiescèrent, et partirent...

Kisara arriva dans le wagon, et s'installa en tant que chat...

-Je vais aller où maintenant ? pensa Kisara, et si l'autre fou me trouve... Au moins, il est loin de Resembool...

Soudain une main blanche avec un cercle de transmutation dessinée dessus pris le chat

-Alors Kisara on voyage gratuitement !

Kisara allait parler, mais elle se souvint qu'elle était dans un wagon rempli de monde, et qu'un chat qui parle, n'allait pas coller... Kisara assassiner du regard Roy Mustang

-Toi, si Dante me trouve ! C'est l'autre œil qu'elle te crèvera ! Et c'est tes gants que je déchirerais !

Roy sentit le chat tremblant, et voulant s'enfuir

-Non tu restes, tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard, pour le moment calme toi

-Il n'as pas tort, pensa Kisara

Et le chat tremblait toujours, mais se calma et s'arrêta de se débattre, et s'endormi peu à peu...

* * *

**Freetalk 15/10/05** : ah j'ai du faire plein de modifications… En plus avec les cours je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, donc ça donne un chapitre moyen, désolé ! En passant je ne conseil pas vivement le film, lui aussi il est moyen, mais je ne crois pas que les scénariste de FMA aillent en cours eux lol 

Passons au rar

Envy : tu as eu des reviews ?

Luna : Je passe de commentaire…

**Meli** : Merci pour ta double reviews lol, et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Mais le chemin continu, ne t'inquiète pas

Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs, et la suite, dans quinze jours serait un miracle, car je dois le réécrire aussi ! Alors la suite un jour sur, si le destin le veux bien

Mais en attendant le résumé du prochain chapitre

**8.Vie à Central City**

_« Ma promesse me hante, je dois la tenir, mais j'en suis incapable, et il arrive… Non ne me retrouves pas… »_

A bientôt

Luna


	10. 8 Vie à Central City

Miracle, j'ai respecté mon délai de quinze jours !

Voila la suite youpi, rendez-vous à la fin pour les rar !

* * *

**8. Vie à Central City**

Kisara dormait toujours dans les bras de Roy Mustang, quand ils arrivèrent à Central, celui-ci monta dans une voiture qui lui était affrété, et partit pour sa résidence...

Le retour de Kisara semblait le rassurer, Riza était seule, dans cette grande demeure, qui attendait leur premier enfant, au moins... Elle serait la au cas où, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il sait que leurs vie à tout les deux est toujours en danger avec la rébellion de l'armée d'il y à longtemps...

Kisara s'étira et bailla, puis se rendormit, la voiture s'arrêta, et Roy descendit, il avait plu, le sol était mouillé, et Roy pénétra chez lui, son long manteau caché le chat, Riza arriva

-Tu es enfin rentré

-oui...

Ils échangèrent un baiser, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Kisara qui semblait profondément endormi

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le train, dit Roy en tenant Kisara par la peau du cou

-Kisara !

Kisara était maintenant réveillé, elle bailla, et se transforma en jeune fille, elle regarda tout le monde endormi

-Mais je fais quoi ici ? J'étais dans le train la dernière fois...

Kisara s'étira et se tourna vers Mustang

-Ah oui... Je me souviens, fit Kisara en baillant

Puis elle se retransforma en chat, et partit en courant, mais Roy la rattrapa

-Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu es partit du paisible village de Resembool ?

-Parce que ! Fit Kisara

La jeune fille se retransforma

-Je ne peux rester, on me poursuit, et je vous mettrai en danger

-on est en danger tous les jours Kisara, tu le sais bien ! Fit Roy

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le genre de danger auquel vous êtes confrontés, même si vous avez scellé un homonculus

-Toi aussi tu connais ces choses la !

-Oui... Et même mieux, j'en ai un qui me poursuit, et il est vraiment dangereux, je ne peux rester

Kisara aller prendre la poudre d'escampette, quand Riza réagit

-Tu vas encore partir, laissant et oubliant les êtres chers derrière toi ! Tu as de graves problèmes de mémoire, il y a des jours tu ne sais plus qui tu es !

-C'est vrai... Mais j'ai toujours vécu ainsi...

-Il serait temps de changer ! Non ! Te trouver un garçon, et tenir la promesse que tu as faites, à la grand-mère qui t'a élevé, tu as le droit de vivre heureuse, tu as le droit d'avoir ta vie, et erré en voulant sauver les autres, et tu crois mieux les protégés ?

Kisara avait les deux poing sérés et tremblait, elle savait qu'en partant elle leurs avaient fait du mal, à tout ceux qu'elle aimait, puis elle se souvint de la scène avec Alphsone quand il l'avait réveillé, il l'avait réveillé car elle n'est pas sous forme de chat, mais en humaine, d'habitude elle dormait dans le fauteuil en chat, pour mieux dormir, elle se mit à rougir

-J'ai failli l'embrasser, pensa Kisara

Riza approcha et vit les rougeurs de Kisara

-Tu pense à qui la ?

Kisara sursauta, puis fit un grand sourire, toujours aussi doux...

-A rien, vous n'avez pas tort, mais si je sens le danger je m'en vais...

-On ne peut te retenir fit Roy

-Vous croyez vraiment, fit Kisara

♠♠♠

Le lendemain, Au loin dans un paisible, village, Alphonse fou de rage, faisait sa valise

-J'irai la cherchée... J'irais la cherchée !

-oui, on a compris Al, fit Winry, mais... Laisse Kisara faire elle avait de bonne raison

-Ah oui lesquelles ! Elle à peur que Dante vienne ici, ce n'est pas possible, elle a disparu

-Je sais bien vieux... mais elle semble paniquée, fit Ed

-Oui, elle fuit ses problèmes, oui, moi je vais lui montrer qu'elle peut tenir sa promesse

-Mais il veut dire quoi par la ? demanda Winry

-Heu... Al... fit Ed

Celui-ci descendit furieux, Rose était devant la porte

-bon pendant que tu cherches Kisara, rapporte moi tout ce qui est sur cette liste

-tu ne me retiens pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Mais depuis tout à l'heure…

-Moi je veux que Kisara rentre, je suis inquiète, elle à l'air si fragile...

-Et c'est ce qui plait a Al, intervint Hohenhiem, tu aimes les jeune filles innocentes comme ton père

-Elle à deux cens ans quand même ! fit Ed, elle n'es pas si jeune

-arrêter je m'inquiète aussi, et on ne peut pas laisser errer

-bon sur cette liste, il y à de quoi manger, du matériel pour les auto mails, il manque des vis et tournevis...

Al n'en revenait pas, Rose avait l'aire, plus préoccupé par les courses que par Kisara

-Si j'en ai le temps…

-oui, ramènes surtout Kisara, dit Rose dans un grand sourire

Lizarwa arriva dans le salon

-Je veux venir !

-Pas question, fit Al, tu es trop jeune !

-Mais c'est Kisara.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que tu viennes, fit Ed calmement, elle ne nous suivra pas si elle te voie...

-Ah oui ?

-oui ...

Ed pris une valise, embrassa Winry, et serra sa fille dans ses bras, puis pris son frère

-Aller on va la cherchée ! Fit al

-oui, mais quand même elle à deux cens ans la bougre, elle en connais plus que nous sur l'alchimie

-tout un rayon, fit Hohenhiem, je crois même qu'elle pourrait séparé une chimère...

-ça je ne crois pas, fit Ed

Et les deux hommes partirent, Lizarwa avait les larmes aux yeux du départ de Kisara, et celui de son père, ils arrivèrent à la gare, et montèrent dans un train pour central, au loin Lili courrait

-Je récupérerais mon chat ! pensa t-elle

Elle grimpa à l'arrière du train, alors que celui-ci commença à partir, se rentra dans le wagon, il était rempli de marchandise, elle mit un chapeau sur sa tête qui accompagné très bien sa robe avec des petite fleurs, avec des chaussette blanches et ses chaussures, ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination

-Kisara ! Je te retrouverais, et je te disputerais pour ce que tu as fait !

Mais très vite la jeune enfant, fut trouvé dans le train par les contrôleurs, qui partirent à sa poursuite, celle-ci se mit a courir de wagon en wagon, la petite courrait, jusqu'à deux bras l'attrape

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? Hurla Ed

-oh papa, je me promenai

-cette enfant était dans le wagon de marchandise, fit l'un des contrôleurs

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, on t'a dit de ne pas venir

-Je veux récupérer Kisara, c'est mon chat, elle a toujours était là ! Pourquoi elle s'en va ?

-Ce n'est pas un chat, Lili, et ce voyage est très dangereux, d'autant plus que ta mère va être folle d'inquiétude, qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête

Lili eu deux larmes qui coulèrent

-Mais je veux que Kisara rentre...

-Elle rentrera, s'énerva Alphonse, de grès ou de force elle rentrera

-Il est pire que moi quand il s'y met, fit Ed

Lili pleurait, Ed pensait déjà aux hurlements de Wirny en rentrant, comment ils allaient faire, il ne pouvait la renvoyer seule, et Ed ne pouvait pas laisser Al seul...

-Bon arriver à Central, va falloir trouver un moyen de te renvoyer

-pas question, fit Lili

-Oh si, fit Ed, ne désobéi pas à ton père ! C'est trop dangereux, et Kisara aussi serait furieuse

-Je ne rentrerais pas sans Kisara !

-ça c'est ce qu'on verra, fit Alphonse

Et le train continua sa route, arrivé à Central, Ed et Al pensèrent à Elicya Hugues, qui adorait la petite, et qui pourrait très bien s'en occuper, Ed envoya un télégraphe à Winry pour signaler que sa fille allait bien, même trop bien... Et ils se dirigèrent vers la résidence de Gracia Hugues

Arrivé là-bas, Elycia se jeta sur Lili

-oh tu es revenu, petite princesse

-princesse, c'est cas de le dire, fit Ed

-oh bonjour, fit Gracia, mais que faites vous ici ?

-Kisara à fugué on est partit la cherchée

-Avec la petite ?

-Non, elle nous a suivi

-Je vois, elle en du caractère !

-oui, mais c'est trop dangereux pour elle

-Je vois, fit Gracia, ma fille n'a pas vu la campagne depuis longtemps... Un tour lui ferait du bien... Hein Elycia

-Oh oui !

-Mais…

Lili n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer, Elycia, emporta l'enfant, (comme son père avait le don de faire, en les traînant par terre, et en leurs parlant de leurs passion)

-Viens on va faire ma valise

-Je vous remercie, fit Ed

-C'est le rôle d'un parent de protéger ses enfants, Resembool et tranquille, ça la changera... Quand à Kisara, elle est ici

-Chez Mustang ?

-oui... Il l'a trouvée dans le train et a réussi à la convaincre de rester à Central, mais elle n'est presque jamais là-bas, du moins la nuit... Et le jour elle se cache, je ne l'ai pas vu...

-Elle se transforme en chat... fit Ed

Il se tourna vers son frère, et tout deux hochèrent la tête pour se rendre chez Mustang

-Merci encore pour ma fille

-Mais de rien tu as était la, le jour de mon accouchement, c'est normal

-ça fait 15 ans déjà...

Et les deux frères partirent rassurer pour Lili

♠♠♠

Kisara marché dans la rue, et vit Lili en compagnie de Elycia, elle se jeta sur les deux filles

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Kisara, se jeta Lili

-Elle est venue te chercher, et je la ramenais chez elle !

-ah... fit Kisara, mais...

-Papa, il ne voulait pas que je vienne, pleurait Lili, mais pourquoi tu es partit ?

Kisara donna une tape sur la joue de l'enfant, elle était incapable de donner plus fort, mais Lili ne comprenait pas le geste

-Tu les as suivis, c'est dangereux... Tu es en danger, te rend tu comptes ? Et ta mère, va être folle d'inquiétude, tu veux qu'elle soit de nouveau malade ?

Lili se remit à pleurer

-mais... je voulais que tu rentres, tout comme mon tonton...

-Alphonse... Il est ici ?

-Il est partit avec son frère, chez mon oncle Mustang, il pense te trouver là-bas, intervint Elycia

-Il ne me trouveront pas ! fit Kisara, et toi Lili, tu rentres et tu restes chez toi, tu as était très méchante, écoute moi je ne rentrerai pas, tu es une grande fille maintenant, il va falloir que tu sois seule

-non, non pleurait Lili, non je ne veux pas

-Il le faut, dit Kisara en laissant couleur deux larmes, il le faut...

Lili regarda celle qui était sa plus grande amie, pleurait, celle-ci pleurait aussi

-pardon, fit Lili, pardon, mais je veux que tu rentres

-Je ne rentrerais pas, dit Kisara doucement, je ne rentrerais pas, dit à ta mère que je suis désolée, et dit a tout le monde qu'ils me manqueront

-Mais à moi aussi tu va me manquer, fit Lili en pleurant

-il à des choses dans la vie, qui font qu'on à pas le choix, dit Kisara doucement

Puis elle sortit de sa poche un pendentif, en forme d'étoile, Lili le pris et l'ouvrit, il y avait une photo de Kisara, et d'elle bébé

-oh...

-Je t'ai toujours gardé près de moi, et ainsi je ne t'ai jamais oublié, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais, et avec ce pendentif, comme ça je serai toujours un peu près de toi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas choix...

Et Kisara partit, confiant Lili à Elycia, elle partit doucement, tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux...

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, soupira-t-elle

♠♠♠

Quand Ed et Al arrivèrent chez mustang, Kisara ne s'y trouvait pas

-Elle sort, quand elle veut, a son bon vouloir, on à déjà eu assez de mal, à la retenir ici !

-Elle voulait partir ? Fit Alphonse, où ?

-On ne sait pas, fit Riza, elle dit qu'elle met en danger tout le monde

-Elle nous as sortit pareil, mais mon petit frère, insiste pour qu'elle rentre

-plus grand que toi ! Fit Roy

-Attendez, je vais vous montrez s'énerva Ed

Et pendant que Ed, se jetait sur Mustang

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de où elle est ? demanda Al à Riza

-Non, elle reste dans la maison la journée, je le sais, elle sort parfois, mais elle est toujours sous sa forme de chat, et le soir elle disparaît, mais elle reste très discrète, parfois je ne sais plus si elle la ou pas, mais la j'en suis sur elle est dehors...

-Elle à toujours agit, comme ça, ajouta Roy, le jour elle dort, le soir elle sort !

-Je vois... fit Al

-Et maintenant, elle se met à rougir comme une adolescente, ajouta Roy

-Roy c'est quand on à parlé de sa promesse... Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a eu une dispute amoureuse ?

-Une dispute amoureuse non, rigola Ed, elle croît vraiment être poursuivit, mais c'est Al qui la poursuit oui

-Ed arrêt tes insinuations

-Je vous ai vu ! Tu allais l'embrasser

-Non ! J'étais en traîne de la réveillée, fit Al rouge comme une pivoine

-Ouias... C'est ce qu'on dit…Bon... On pourrait la cherchée, fit Ed, mais je n'ai pas envie de me promener dans central, et je pense pour le moment qu'elle doit rester ici

-quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? S'énerva Al

-Réfléchis, elle adore jouer les anges gardien... et au fait félicitation pour l'heureux événement, fit Ed

-Merci fit roy

-Heureux événement ? dit Al étonné

-Hey oui Riza et moi, on attend un enfant

-C'est peut-être pas vous le père, dit Ed malicieusement

-Viens un peu petit nain de jardin, pour me le dire !

-En tout cas félicitation, fit Al en sépara Ed et Mustang, on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, on à une tonne de truc à ramener ! Puis Kisara ne voudra pas partir c'est vrai... Merci

Et les deux garçons partirent, vers diverse quincaillerie, et boutique alimentaire, puis repartirent vers la gare

♠♠♠

Chargé de paquet, Ed se plaignait des courses que Rose avait données

-Elle abuse, on dirait qu'on mange pour 100, fit Ed

-Avec toi, on mange pour 100 ! fit Al

-Très drôle ! J'espère que Lili est parti avec Elycia

-Sûrement… fit Al, en pensant qu' Elycia pouvait être aussi persuasif que l'était son père

Soudain quelque chose passa à toute vitesse, et griffa le visage de Ed

-Kisara, fit Al

L'alchimiste se mit à poursuivre Kisara qui l'attendit dans un coin de rue

-vous avez emmenez Lili ici

-Non ! C'est elle qui est venu

-Incapable irresponsable

-Pardon ! fit Ed en arrivant derrière, tu as peut-être une fille comme la mienne peut-être

-non… Mais quand…

-Kisara ! Hurla Al, Qui est le plus irresponsable ici, pourquoi tu es partis ?

-Tu veux mourir peut-être !

-A tes côtés oui

-Je dérange peut-être, fit Ed tout bas

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu veux me faire revenir c'est tout, mais après... Tu feras comment face à Dante

-Je l'ai déjà combattu une fois, je peux recommencer, fit Al

-Affaiblie oui ! fit Kisara, écoute moi bien, je ne veux plus te revoir

-ah oui et pourquoi ?

-De tous tu m'exaspères le plus !

Puis Kisara disparu sur les hauteurs de la ville, sous forme animal, elle ne voulait pas dire ça, mais elle l'avait dit, ceci était sûrement mieux pour tout le monde.

Al était paralysé, Ed posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

-Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, On reviendra la prendre, dans quelques mois, quand elle sera calmée... fit Ed

-oui… fit Al démoralisé

Puis les deux frères reprirent le chemin de la gare, tandis que Kisara se morfondait dans sa chambre en pleure

* * *

**Freetalk (25/10/2005)** : Le retour du freetalk lol ! Je me demande si parfois je ne fais pas quelques incohérence dans les caractères des personnages, même si je l'ai fait, je vois mal Roy dire à Ed qu'il est trop petit, même si il à dit dans l'épisode 13, mais c'était dans le cas du combat… Un autre truc me gène, que Roy et Riza est un enfant si tard, après 10 ans de couple, mais bon… j'ai pas trouvé ailleurs ou le mettre, pourvu que ça se passe bien pour eux !

Comme j'aime le suspens, Kisara continu à torturer… Al, façon de parler, comment ce dernier va réagir maintenant, et Ed aidera-t-il toujours son frère quand à Lili restera-t-elle bien sagement à Resembool ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas, car je dois tout réecrire, ce qui va me prendre un peu de temps. Désolée

En tout cas je vous remercie tous de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire par reviews si je respecte assez le caractères de personnages, c'est assez important pour moi

A bientôt

Bien après ça…. Les rar ! (Même si il parait que c'est interdit, mais… J'en m'en fiche !

**Joana Melodya **: Moi aussi je suis contente du retour de Hoheniem, il est sympatique, même si il doit... Non je ne dirais rien ! Kisara reviendras ou ne reviendra pas ? Tout dépendra de la volonté de notre petit Al.

Big Kiss

**Tuskieina** : Voila la suite, qui ne c'est pas trop fait attendre... Je suis contente, que tu trouves Al amoureux mignon, j'aime le rendre mignon tiens, merci beaucoup, et a bientôt

**Ange de Feu** : coucou, je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic génial, et je suis contente encore une fois, d'avoir pu t'aider, ta fic est super génial, je suis contente que tu es postais la suite ! Plein de bisous, et à plus !

La suite... Dans une période très indéterminé, car j'ai besoin de l'épisodes 10, que je dois avoir avec d'obscur moyen, car ce jour la mon terminal numérique m'a payé un câble, et j'ai perdu une semaine de FMA ! C'est ma vie pardon, merci de me lire, merci de m'apprécier, et à bientôt !

Luna


	11. 9 Al, Kisara et Clara

Pardon, de ce temps infini avant de faire un mis à jours, mais je manqués d'inspiration et de temps, je compte bien finir cette fics jusqu'à la fin ! Alors bonne lecture, au fait je remercie, tout ceux (celle ?) qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, et en favoris, je commençais à désespérée, car la fics avait perdu de son prestige, ça rend triste un auteur quand il à moins de reviews TT, aller je vous laisse lire

Luna

* * *

**9. Al, Kisara et Clara**

Kisara se trouvée devant la gare de Central City, un an après sa dernière rencontre avec les frères Elric, entre temps Riza avait accouché de deux jumeaux, il avait maintenant 3 mois, Kisara guettait chaque jour l'approche de Envy ou d'un autre homonculus, les souvenirs s'entremêlait dans sa tête, et parfois disparaissait, Kisara avait commencé des recherches sur sa famille, les Delatour, et un jour elle découvrit qu'une propriété était située dans la ville de Aquroya, Kisara décida de s'y rendre, après des adieux déchirant avec Riza et Roy, et leurs deux garçons.

Entre temps, Ed avait essayé d'oeuvrait pour le retour de Kisara, mais celle-ci refusait toujours net, finalement Ed préféra garder des nouvelles de Kisara par le biais de Roy Mustang, et d'attendre le bon moment, ou il enverrai Al complètement abattu la cherchée...

Et souvent c'est quand on repense à ses êtres chers, que le téléphone sonne...

-Allo ? fit Ed

-Edward ? C'est Roy à l'appareil

Ed fut interloqué par l'appel de son ancien supérieur

-oui ?

-C'est Kisara, elle est partit

-QUOI ! Vous l'avez laissez partir

-Du calme, j'allais pas la retenir

-vous auriez du

-ton frère à qu'a aller la cherchée à Aquroya

Ed aller encore hurler, mais le dernier mot qu'avait prononcé Mustang le calma

- Aquroya? Elle va faire quoi là-bas ?

-Aucune idée, mais elle est partit là-bas, et j'aimerais que cette fois, qu'elle revienne pas à la maison en pleure

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je vais m'occuper de ça !

Et Ed raccrocha sans aucune prise de congé, il descendit à la cave, là ou Al était en traîne faire des recherches...

-Al ?

-Je suis occupé Ed

-On vient de m'appeler

-oui...

-C'était Roy, Roy Mustang

-Ah oui, fit Al absorbé, il va bien ? Sa femme aussi ?

-oui, Al, mais Kisara et partit

Al s'immobilisa, et il revoyait la dernière fois ou il avait vu Kisara

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?

-Al tu va pas en faire un drame, Roy m'a dit qu'elle était rentré en pleure le soir même !

-C'est son problème

-Al, je sais que tu n'es pas rancunier, tu n'as qu'une envie aller la cherchée !

Al resta un instant silencieux

-Elle est peut-être en danger

-Sûrement !

-Je ne peux pas la laisser en détresse, même si elle me déteste

-Non Al, ce n'est pas ton genre

Al se tourna vers son frère, et les deux se sourirent réciproquement

Et cet ainsi que les deux frères étaient partit pour Aquroya, à l recherche de Kisara

Les frères Elric mirent plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à leurs destination, car en raison de l'enfouissement de la ville sous les eaux, la gare avait était inondé, finalement au bout d'un mois, en une belle nuit de pleine lune Ed et Al arrivèrent

-Sale peste ! Qu'est ce qu'elle vient chercher dans cette veille ville ensevelie sous les flots ! aaahhh, hurla Ed

- pas totalement enseveli ! fit une voie derrière

-qui ose me contredire !

La femme montra son visage

-Psyren ! fit al

-toi, veille folle, tu es encore ici, encore vivante

-toujours aussi nerveux, fit Clara envers Al

-oui, répondit ce dernier tandis que Ed continuer à hurler pour rien

-Alors Al, je vois qu'on à repris forme humaine

-oui

-tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, tu dois en faire tomber des cœurs

Soudain, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse, et griffa le visage de Al, et de Pysren, et s'enfuit en courant dans les rues sombres de Aquroya

Psyren posa un mouchoir sur sa blessure

-ah Kisara..., soupira cette dernière

-Kisara ! Sursautèrent les deux frères

-vous la connaissez ?

-on est venu la cherchée ! fit ed, cette sale petite fugueuse

Et ed recommença à débiter un flot de phrase à haut débit, tandis que Al expliqua la situation à Psyren

-Elle à vécu avec nous, mais elle est partit parce que... Elle a pris peur de nous mettre en danger, et depuis elle refuse de rentrer

-Je vois... C'est une bonne chose que vous venez la cherchée, car elle pris possession de un de mes biens

-Comment ça ? Demandèrent les deux frères

Psyren conduit nos deux frères, devant une grande demeure, abandonnée, les volets était fermée, et commencée à se décrochée, la peinture était écaillé, et les lianes avait envahi pas mal de mur

-c'est ça ton bien ? demanda Ed

-oui, c'est une grande maison que j'avais pris possession, c'est une des rares qui ne soit pas inondée ici, mais voila votre amie soutien que c'est la sienne

-Le problème de Kisara c'est qu'elle soutien plein de chose, soupira Ed

Al jeta un regard noir à son frère

-En plus, dit Pysren en prenant un caillou par terre, elle l'a protégée

Psyren lança un caillou vers la demeure, mais celui-ci se cogna contre un mur invisible, et retomba par terre

Al était étonné, par l'étendu des pouvoirs de Kisara

-C'est plus de l'alchimie, fit Psyren, c'est de la sorcellerie

-Non, Clara, fit Ed, elle à juste passer la porte

Ed s'approcha de la protection

-La porte ? Quelle porte ?

-Celle des mondes parallèles !

Tout le monde se retourna, Envy se tenait derrière eux, perché à un arbre

-Alors le frère du fullmetal nabot, tu vient chercher ta dulcinée ?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Envy

-C'est bien mon intention...

Envy fonça sur le mur invisible, mais celui-ci le rejeta

- la garce, elle n'a pas osée !

-si j'ai osée

Clara s'écria

-un chat qui parle !

-qu'elle est futile ! Soupira Kisara

-Je croyais que tu avais dressé ce chat, pas que tu étais le chat !

Kisara redevint humaine, et regarda Psyren, puis elle se tourna vers Envy

-pauvre homonculus, cet ici que se termine ton existence

Envy se releva et se jeta sur Kisara, Kisara partit à toute vitesse, pour attirer Envy loin de Clara et des Frères Elric, ces derniers partirent aider Kisara, finalement Envy et Kisara arriva dans une rue presque inondée essoufflée, Envy regarda Kisara, puis celle-ci lui renvoya un regard haineux et se jeta sur lui, elle approcha ses lèvres de Envy

-c'est ça, tue moi, avec ton baiser mortel, comme tu l'as fait avec ton petit copain...

Kisara s'éloigna, elle se souvenait...

Elle se souvenait de lui, il était de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux blonds, mais il était un homonculs, contre lequel elle se battait toujours, jusqu'à ce soir...

La pluie tombée, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre, Kisara l'avait affaibli... Mais cette phrase, cette phrase l'avait empêché de le tuer

-Un homonculus, ne peut aimer

Kisara rentra ses griffes, et s'approcha de l'être blessé

-Comment arrives-tu à nous affaiblir ?

Kisara se baissa, et pris un mouchoir et le passa sur sa plaie, le sang coulait, l'homonculus n'arrivait pas à se régénérer

-Tu ne le sais pas hein...

L'homonculus passa sa main sur le visage de Kisara puis la baissa en touchant son cœur

-moi je sais pourquoi...

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Kisara

-Parce que...

L'homonculus lui chuchota à l'oreille son secret, Kisara le regarda inquiet, l'homonculus toussa

-Au fond je t'ai poursuivi, parce qu'elle me le demandait, mais à la fin... Je te trouvais très jolie (1)

Kisara rougi

-Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas d'âme, dit Kisara en pleurant

-Aller aspire ma force de vivre... Ma pierre rouge

-Non ! fit Kisara, non !

L'homonculus sourit

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour, toi puis ta pierre m'a trop affaiblie...

Kisara pleurait, l'homonculus passa sa main autour du cou de Kisara, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes

-Ne fait pas ça... fit kisara dans un murmures, je vais te tuer

-Je suis heureux que tu t'en inquiètes, répondit celui-ci

Le baiser fut tendre

-Pardon, fit Kisara en mettant fin au baiser et toujours les yeux fermès

L'être la regarda tendrement, il ne lui en voudra pas, c'est ce qu'il voulait

Puis elle pris l'être et l'embrassa, mais cette fois-ci celui-ci se vide, et un lumière rouge jaillissait, c'est comme si Kisara aspirait quelque chose, et l'homonculus devint poussière, puis la poussière s'envola, Kisara se mit à pleurer, et pleurer...

-Alors c'est donc ça, si je ne prends pas d'eau rouge, la pierre philosophale qui est en moi asspire mes souvenirs, les meilleurs comme les mauvais, c'est pour ça que j'oublie tout... Mais toi je te promets, je ne t'oublierais jamais...

Kisara était en larme, et effondré, Envy approché

-Elle veut ton cœur

Kisara toujours effondré et en sanglot, ne voyait que Envy approchait, prêt à la tuer

-Adieu, petite !

Mais Envy, n'eu pas le temps d'attaquer, Kisara l'envoya loin d'elle

-laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui !

-tu prends ça pour un jeu ? Hurla Envy, moi non ! Il t'a toujours protégé, toi et son nabot de fils, et moi ! Moi avec qui il à joué

-Ne crois pas que je sois heureuse que ma mère m'ait enfoncé une pierre dans le cœur, mais j'apprends à m'accepter comme je suis, fit Kisara

-Je te hais !

-oui, c'est normal Envy

Celui-ci se jeta sur Kisara, pour la poignardé, mais celle-ci le mordit au cou, il sentit ses forces partirent, Envy se dégagea de kisara, et partit, Kisara le regard haineux, sentant le vent soufflé, repris sa forme animal, et parcouru les rues de la ville, jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison, mais elle vit que Ed, Al et Clara qui la cherchait, Kisara se mit à suivre discrètement les deux frères Elric

-Ah, où est ce qu'elle peut- être ? fit Al inquiet

-Je ne sais pas de toute façon, elle doit pas être morte, dit Ed en montrant Envy s'enfuyant en courant

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Clara

-Parce que...

Ed frappa dans ses deux mains, et fit tombé Kisara se sa cachette

-Sale bête ! Tu vas rentrer avec nous maintenant, car j'en ai marre de te courir après !

-Alors ne me cours pas après, fit Kisara

Kisara se dégagea de Ed, et repris forme humaine, elle regarda avec fureur tout le monde

-C'est toi qui les appelés ?

-Et comment j'aurais fait ? fit Clara

-tu n'auras pas ma demeure ! C'est la mienne ! Hurla Kisara, Retournez à Risembool, c'est mieux pour vous !

-Alors c'était ça le grand danger ? fit Al, Envy, c'était Envy ! Tu nous crois incapable peut-être

-Parfaitement Alphonse, et maintenant je m'en retourne chez moi

-Te rend-tu comptes du mal que tu me fais !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire Al !

-Ah ouais ? fit Ed, et si je t'apprenais quelque chose

-ça ne m'intéresse pas !

-Quand on a rencontré Psyren pour la première fois, Al à dit que cette dernière lui faisait pensé à notre mère, d'ailleurs je vois toujours pas pourquoi... Tout comme toi Kisa, alors arrête de faire ton intéressante tu veux

Kisara s'effondra en larme, et partit en courant

-Nii-san tu as fait quoi ! Hurla Al, avant de partir en direction de Kisara

-rien Al, j'ai arrangé les choses

-Je ne savais pas, fit Psyren, alors comme ça Al est amoureux de cette jeune fille, un peu caractérielle, mais très jolie

-ouais... Elle rend fou Al, c'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'elle rentre

-Je crois que vous allez devoir rester encore un peu ici

-oui... fit Ed

En approchant de Al complètement paralysé, par un des coups que Kisara avait lancés, Ed sourit, heureux de voir que ses paroles avaient touchés Kisara

-C'est bien partit, fit Ed

(1) Un homonculus romantique bonjour les dégâts !

* * *

Hey hey, et la fin n'es pas encore là, passons au rar :

**Malili** : La fin n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est vrai que c'est rare les fics avec un Al amoureux, ça me faisait de la peine d'ailleurs, lui aussi à le droit de connaître l'amoure ! Merci beaucoup, et à la prochaine. Gros Bisous

**Ange de Feu : **Merci beaucoup ! Des compliments, et de la réponse à ma question, publié dans mon dernier chapitre (c'était il y a fort longtemps lol), Al déprimer ? Non, comme tu as pu le voir il c'est vite ressaisi. Et voila, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu

Kiss

**Méli** : Je sais comme la Fac c'est prenant, mais courage, un jour... ça se finira (dans très longtemps lol) ! Aller je te fais pleins de bisous, et à bientôt

Bien, je doute que l'on se revoit avant, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et un bonne Année, et à la prochaine

Prochain chapitre : Toi, Moi... Ma colère

Ed dans son stratagème arrivera-t-il à ramener Kisara auprès de Al ?

Lili : ouvrez vos paris !

A Bientôt

Luna


End file.
